The Assignment
by xxhikari E
Summary: AU. Naruto and the gang are in highschool. They have been assigned to a certain project that may change their way of living... Literally.[KibaSaku, NaruTema, ShinoIno, ShikaHina]ON HIATUS.
1. The Assignment

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp now, xx Hikari E  
**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a cul-de-sac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite a lot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit.**

**A/N: First fanfic. Pairings are gonna be Kiba x Sakura and Neji x Tenten for sure. I'm not sure about the rest yet, but be sure to tell me whatcha think. Feel free to suggest any pairings. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri.**

"Speech"

'_thoughts_'

**.o.o.o. **scenechange

**Chapter One - The Assignment**

"Wow. I knew they were gonna tear down the warehouse and make it part of the school over the summer, but this is just amazing!" Yamanaka Ino exclaimed, looking across the street with starry baby-blue eyes as they were walking towards the school. Her overall look just screamed 'prep', uniform styled differently from her companions creatively with the school emblem strapped tightly around her waist- a requirement for all students that went with the uniform. (Also known as a forehead protector) Platinum blonde hair up in a neat bun with a few fallen strands framing her face. Ino was like the voice of the group, always willing to speak up and defend her friends. She was very persuasive, and could easily con anyone into doing things for her if she wanted to- as if she controlled their minds.

"I know what you mean, I was thinking that they would add something more school-ish, like a sporting area of some sort or another library." Another girl added, clear fawn-colored eyes rolling. "I was hoping that they would make a new tennis court, since the other one is all...well you know." Kamatze Tenten was a sports lover and it showed. Her auburn hair was always tied up and out of the way- usually in two buns with only her bangs falling onto her face, but her emblem was tied around her forehead, keeping it from bothering her eyes. The brunette somehow managed to drag all her friends into some kind of sport, hers being tennis of course. She had perfect aim- most people who played against her didn't stand a chance.

"Maybe the teachers got tired of driving and decided to live nearby," The girl to the right of Tenten said thoughtfully. Teal orbs looked upwards and thought about it for a moment, while the others stared at her with amusement. "Nah." she said after a few minutes of stopping to think. She was also blonde, though her hair color differed from her friend. Sabakuno Temari had sandy blonde hair that was often seen in four poofy buns, two on each side of her head. Her bangs were styled similarly to Tenten, only slightly longer with the metal-plated cltoh tied loose around her neck. Temari was also very athletic, along with her brunette friend, though Temari was more of a power hitter. The two often challenged each other to matches of all sorts of sports.

The three mentioned girls turned back to look at their two other companions whom were walking behind them with questioning looks, as if asking if they knew anything about it.

"Don't look at us like that! We don't know the why there are houses with our school name on it, but me and Hina-chan overheard Kaka-sensei saying something about it being part of the project." A girl with light pink hair said. She had striking sea-foam-green eyes and her odd-colored hair hovered an inch above her shoulder, straight down, with her school emblem serving as a headband. Her name matched her appearance perfectly. Haruno Sakura was known around the school as one of the valedictorians. She had multiple personalities that popped up occasionally, but usually she was just Sakura- a girl who assisted the school nurse during lunch hours every other day and hit mean punches.

Hyuuga Hinata nodded and smiled. "All we heard was 'paired', 'good experience', and 'home economics'. I might be wrong, but I think it has something to do with marriage or something close to it. I heard American schools have projects where a couple is to take care of an egg or plastic toy." she spoke softly. "Maybe we're doing that." Hinata was a very polite and quiet girl, with blue-ish black-ish hair and unique pearl-colored eyes that could spot just about anything within a two mile radius. Her hair reached her mid-back, tied at the end, bangs covering her the top of her forehead. Her school emblem was tied around her neck like her blonde friend.

The girls entered the building and made their way through the halls. Stopping for occasional 'How was your summer?' and 'I missed you!'s. Of course with the waving and hugs, as all girls do.

"If it was about marriage, who would you guys want to be paired up with?" Ino questioned with a evil grin on her face, the topic had caught her interest and she was dying to find out more about it. When no one answered, she frowned. She started poking the person next to her, which was Tenten, unfortunately for her.

After a few minutes of poking, Tenten finally snapped. Gripping onto Ino's finger very tightly with an annoyed look on her face. "I don't know yet _Ino_" she spoke. Hinata, hearing Tenten say it so calmly, was slightly worried that she was planning something.

"Well, who would you want to be with?" asked Sakura, directing the question at her childhood friend, knowing that Ino was most likely to already have someone that she liked or thought was cute.

"Hmm.. I was thinking Sasuke-kun of course!" Ino replied with a dreamy look on her face. She immediately started twirling her hair. It was a bad habit of hers. Every time she started daydreaming, her blonde tresses wrapped around her finger and got tangled.

In the background the four girls accompanying her scowled. Uchiha Sasuke was Konoha Academy's heartthrob. He was a cold and anti-social guy who always had a mob of girls chasing after him. Sure, he was good-looking, but his rotten attitude made some girls just want to kick him down under. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, and Hinata were some of the few girls who weren't in his fan club. Except for Ino of course. The Haruno use to be a member, but after being in a table group with him for her whole freshman year, she got frustrated and gave up.

Temari, being very straight-forward, started complaining right away. "Uchiha? Ino seriously, he's a jerk. I swear the only things I've heard him say for the past three years are 'hn', 'you're annoying', and 'present'. she retorted as they etched their way up the stairs. They were all headed the same way since the Hinata's aunt was the secretary and allowed them to have all the same classes.

Sakura giggled. She use to have a huge crush on him, but gave up after she got ran over by his fan club multiple times. "C'mon girl, we know you could do better than him." she said. Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Who is likeable?" asked Ino. The girls thought about it for a moment.

"Hinata's cousin?" replied Sakura questioningly. Hinata's cousin was Hyuuga Neji. He was the other heartthrob. Sure, his fan base wasn't as big as Sasuke's, but he was a helluva lot better from her point of view. He spoke more often and was a perfect gentlemen. Almost.

"Well mayb-" Ino was suddenly cut off by Temari.

"Nope, we all know that our Tenten has a crush on him, right Tenten?"

At this, the mentioned girl blushed a slight pink hue. "Not anymore, I've gotten over him already." she replied, her voice cracking a little near the end. The girls nodded, but they knew she was lying.

"Soo... what number is Health?" questioned Ino. She looked at her timetable that she just pulled out of her backpack.

"402." The Hyuuga replied, also checking her schedule. The other girls cursed.

Temari glared at the wall in front of her. "I don't even remember signing up for this class." she sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Should we start going on the other stairs then?" Sakura asked worriedly. They were on the other side of the hall.

"I guess so." Tenten said. All the girls sighed. On the side of the hall they were at but one floor up, there was always a disgusting smell. Though no one knew what it was, they _did_ know that it came from the cooking class two floors down.

They all started walking as if they were about to reach the light and the end of the tunnel- which by the way, you should _never_ run towards- slowly, and sort of how people in leather jackets and sunglasses walk in the 'Men in Black'. When they finally reached the door labeled 'Home Economics with Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai.' they all sighed with relief. Nothing has happened to them, except they got to look really cool while they were walking.

The classroom was already half full when they entered. They took their seats in the back of the room, forming a trapezoid shape, and started chatting.

"Hey!" A blonde boy with bright cerulean eyes said cheerfully as he turned to the five girls.

"Hi Naruto." they all replied at the same time, then started to laugh. When all their voices were heard at the same time, it sounded so wrong which was funny in a way.

"What kind of prank did you and Kiba pull today?" Sakura asked with laughter in her eyes while taking out a stick of gum and stuffing it in her mouth. Uzumaki Naruto and his friend Inuzuka Kiba were partners in crime. They were known as the number one pranksters in the school.

"Well, today we had these sort of things, that when you throw them on the ground really hard, step on it, or run over it it makes a loud popping noise. We put five of them behind each of teachers tires." Naruto stated proudly. "It scared the crap outta Iruka-sensei."

"Awesome." Tenten replied laughing, the other girls joining her soon after.

The class started to fill up as the minute hand neared the three.

"Okay class, we are going to start with attendance, then introductions" Kakashi announced happily as soon as the bell rang.

Everyone was present. After that the introductions.

"We have something very important to tell you guys, so listen carefully." Gai said seriously, staring at each and every person.

The class started to get interested, and whispers spread through the room. "Gai-sensei is _never_ serious!"

"You guys are only going to have one project the entire year, and that will be this one. Surely all of you have watched television and saw people having to take care of a baby doll, egg, or flour bag of some sort right?" The masked man asked. Turning around to face the chalkboard, he drew three stick figures, two parents with a little child in-between. "Like so." He pointed to the drawing.

The class nodded.

"Good, because that's going to be your first project." Kakashi said, an evil grin etching on his covered face, visible eye gleaming mischievously.

Groans, sighs, and complaints suddenly erupted came from the class.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we also going to be taking care of a baby doll or egg?" Hinata questioned while raising her hand. The Hyuuga was silently hoping that it was a doll.

"Not exactly." The health teacher paused. "You guys are going to be taking care of a real live baby from the orphanage." Smiling when he heard gasps of surprise, he continued with his speech. "All of you guys have seen the new houses across the street, right?"

Suddenly everyone, with the exception of certain guys, eyes grew wide.

"You, and the partner you are assigned, to will be living in one of those houses along with a baby."

Sakura choked on her gum. All heads turned to her for a little while, and slowly turned back. "You can do that to us?" She yelled.

Kakashi didn't stop smiling. "Of course we can, Sakura-chan!" he said cheerily, just as loud.

"Your whole health grade is determined on this assignment. I know some of you are still probably thinking 'Oh, I'm not going to do it anyways' so we added something all of you guys would like." Maito Gai exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air animatedly.

"The total amount of points this assignment is worth about 1800. If you get 1400 or above, you and your partner get a fully paid scholarship to any college." Gai stated with his hands in a thumbs up sign, teeth pinging. "I expect all of your youthful souls to get higher than that!"

The students started chatting about it until..

"But wait! There's more." Kakashi cut in quickly, like those people on info-mercials, more or less similar to the one about Showtime Knives. "You also have all your nursery rooms set up, a list of stuff your baby needs, and my phone number just in case." The silver-haired teacher winked and several girls started drooling.

"This is the first time we have done this project so, since all of you have health as your first period, you will no longer have to attend it." Gai added. His shiny bobbed hair swished as he made another pose.

Some cheers and high fives were heard.

Kakashi interrupted the students' celebrations."But you still are to attend school. You bring your child to school and drop him or her off at our new daycare center, which is that new building next to the school library. This assignment starts tomorrow."

Everyone's hand shot up.

"Wow, okay Ino." Kakashi called the blonde girl's name, pointing at the figure in the back of the classroom.

"Can we pick our partners?"

Half the classes hands dropped.

"No. We will be picking the partners at random, which remind me..." Kakashi trailed off. "I still have to give you guys these." He said handing them each a piece of small, folded, paper and a manilla envelope with a handful of papers sticking out of it in a large variety of colors.

"Inside the folder is everything you youth need to know about parenting. Think of it as your newbie pack." Gai said. "As for the small piece of paper, right your name, fold it back in half, and if you are of the female gender, put it in the white box, and boys in the black."

The other half of the class that wasn't asking about picking partners hands slowly raised again.

"Tayuya."

"Do we get to pick our baby?" The red-head asked.

"Nope. That would be selfish, don't you think? Knowing most of you, you would pick kids who excel in certain subjects, or the cuter ones." Kakashi dead-panned, giving a look to some of girly-er girls of the class. "Tomorrow, after we draw partners, we will be heading down to the computer lab. There we will find your child match and print out information and pictures about him or her. And that night, you guys are suppose to go to the orphanage downtown from 10 to 12 and pick up your kid."

Naruto, who was still thinking about the 'Newbie Pack' raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What would you and Fuzzy-eye-Brows-sensei know about parenting?" asked Naruto with an odd look on his face. Gai twitched, but didn't lose his awesome ping. Everyone else looked interested also.

"Well, we don't. As extra credit assignment last year, we made five students read at least three books each about parenting and make a guide. Then we re-typed all of them and stapled them together." Gai said smiling along with Kakashi trying to look innocent.

The class stared at the two smiling teachers with a look that just said 'How typical'.

"Now, anymore questions?"

"Shikamaru."

"Is it time to go yet?" Nara Shikamaru asked lazily. He yawned and waited for the reply from his two strange teachers.

The class snickered.

"Actually, it is. Okay class, one more thing, on Wednesday, which is the day after you pick up your kid, you, your partner and your child will have to come check up with me so I know you have picked them up. Then you have the rest of the week to move your furniture into the houses and get settled in. Oh, and both the mother _and_ the father have to pick up the child. You are dismissed."

At that moment the bell rang and the class filed out of the room.

**.o.o.o.**

"That has got to be the longest Health class we ever had." Ino stated. The girls nodded in agreement. The usual class time was about an hour per period, though the class was right on schedule, it felt like forever.

They were now walking towards their next class, English.

"I'm excited about it." Tenten said. She re-adjusted her forehead protector and locked her right wrist with her left hand. "I really need that scholarship. My family isn't exactly rich."

"Same here." The valedictorian piped up, shifting her backpack to her other side. "And those houses look so big..." She added, green eyes gleaming.

"Tomorrow after school, let's go downtown and shop until its time to pick up the baby." Temari suggested. School ended at four, so they had plenty of time in-between then and ten PM.

"That's a good idea. I'm in need of new clothes." Hinata said with a smile. But that smile quickly turned into a frown. "We forgot one thing, our partners have to come with us."

"No problem-o Hinata. They can hold our stuff!" Ino said laughing maniacally. The Yamanaka was a shop-til-you-drop kind of girl. She bought a whole variety of clothes and tweaked them to her liking. Most clothes she owned were bought and then given a make over- a fashion designer in the making.

**.o.o.o.**

"Yes! Lunchtime! I'm starving." Temari yelled, throwing her hands up into the air dramatically.

The small group walked into the cafeteria and picked up their food in the lunch line, which today was ramen.

"It'll only be a matter of seconds until Naruto picks up the scent and runs in here." Hinata stated and smiled as they sat down. A millisecond later Naruto came running in.

"Ramen!" he exclaimed. He grabbed a few bowls and placed them on his tray and walked towards the five amused girls. Taking a seat right beside the Hyuuga, who blushed at the small contact, he started slurping down his food.

Kiba suddenly ran into the room panting. Stopping at the doorway, he held onto the side for support. A minute later Chouji reached the same destination, his signature brand of chips in his hands. It was obvious that he jogged the way there, not wanting to tire himself out. Behind the Akimichi was his best-friend Shikamaru, who had his hands behind his head and was yawning. Obviously he walked.

"Naruto! What the hell was with that? You just ran away shouting ramen at like, a hundred miles per hour!" Kiba yelled across the room while getting in line along with Shikamaru and Chouji to get his food. They then joined the table, still out of breath, nodding to the girls in acknowledgment.

"There was ramen!" He said it as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haha, you guys look so tired. Where were you before?" Tenten asked. She twirled her chopsticks, and the noodles wrapped around it.

"The gym. We were signing up for teams today." The canine-like boy replied.

Now that she thought about it, they still had to sign up for teams. The other girls sighed. They never wanted to join sports.

Five minutes after eating in complete silence..

"Well, let's go to the gym girls!" exclaimed Tenten. They got up slowly and started walking towards the gym wearily. Which sadly, was on the other side of the building.

"I'm joining tennis this year, what about you guys?"

"..."

"Okay..." Tenten trailed off. _'Well they seem very unenthusiastic.'_

Not use to the silence, Ino brought up another topic. "So, Hinata dearie." She started, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "I saw you blush when Naruto sat next to you."

The said girl blushed again. Hinata decided to keep quiet, just to avoid the questioning.

Sakura smiled, throwing a hand around her friend's shoulder. "Oh really now, Ino? You don't think that our little Hina-chan has a crush on a certain ramen-lover, do you?"

She shook her head, trying to deny it, though it didn't faze the other girls a bit.

The teasing made their short trip to the gym more fun than expected. As they neared the table in which was surrounded by student athletes, Tenten turned to look at her friends. Seeing the looks on their faces, she sighed. She knew they didn't hate sports as much as they seemed to, and actually enjoyed being competitive every once in a while.

"Sakura," Tenten she said, catching the pink-haired girls attention. "I'm putting you into.." She then closed her eyes and grabbed the closest clipboard."Softball."

The reaction from the girl was a grin. "I can throw a mean fastball and slider."

The brunette sweat-dropped, suddenly feeling bad for whoever would be the catcher. "Temari volleyball, Ino swim team, Hinata hmm track." She stated, grabbing three more clipboards and handing them to her friends.

Temari laughed evilly. _' I want to see people try to block my spikes.'_

"What now?" Ino asked. They shrugged. Sigh. "We still have about half an hour until the next period."

No answer.

"You want to ask Gai-sensei if we could have a sneak peek of inside the houses?" Hinata suggested, knowing her friend had a thing for house-hunting. At this, Sakura sparked up.

"Let's go!" Sakura cheered, leading her friends to the teacher's lounge.

**.o.o.o.**

"I'll be going along with you girls, incase something happens that may upset your youthful spirits!" The fuzzy-brow-ed teacher exclaimed, thumbs shooting up, and a toothy grin spreading across his face.

'_Joy._'

"Okay sensei."

They walked out of the yard, and across the street, all the while a certain blonde was itching to break the silence.

"You have about ten minutes."

The girls opened the door and walked inside an average-sized two story house.

Inside was a medium sized living room with a fire place, a dining room, (Though you really couldn't tell because the rooms were almost completely empty.) a big kitchen with an island, stairs leading up to three bedrooms, three bathrooms (two upstairs and one downstairs), an extra room, a balcony in the master's bedroom, and a huge backyard, that apparently, all of the houses shared.

Hinata was overjoyed. No more of the getting lost in your house.. mansion!

"Girls. Back to the school."

They headed back to Konoha Academy, just in time for their next class.

**.o.o.o.**

The next day in Health Class...

"Today we are going to be picking your life-time partners!" Gai exaggerated.

Everyone was intrested now. Who wouldn't want to know who they would be living with for the rest of the year? The class looked at the two teachers impatiently.

Gai stuck his hand in the white box and slowly pulled out a piece of paper.

**A/N: Okay so whatcha guys think? I stopped for mainly one reason, I dont know who to pair the other girls with. I'm really stuck on the pairings because I don't know if you guys would like it of not. So if I don't get at least one suggestion for each girl, I'm going with my gut feeling ; And if people were wondering why I didn't pick basketball as any of the sports is because basketball is _way_ overused. OH and major newbie question. What's a beta-reader? And do I need one? Sorry about the long authors note people, this is my first fic and I'm kinda confused. I might take a long time to update. Mainly cause I only write in the morning before I go to camp lol. This chapter took me THREE mornings and one night. Would you consider that long? Because the chapter seems really short to me. WELL, buhbye! Chapter edited 8.21.06**


	2. Partners and Babies

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp now xx Hikari E**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a cul-de-sac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite a lot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit.**

**A/N: Okay wow. I never thought I'd be the one answering to the reviews. **

**Eclipse75 - Thanks!**

**lGreen-Lanternl - Thanks! I'm following your idea, since I didn't really like most of the 'usual' pairings. Though I don't really know how I'm going to make them work.**

**SonRanma1 - Thanks!**

**RasenganForce - Thanks!**

**Blue-Fire310 - Thanks! Softball rules! I'm trying out next year as outfielder. Hmm gaalee.. maybe I can put 'mini moments' in for them **

**DemonFireGirlHotaru - Thanks! Yes, they are rich. That's what I wish highschool was actually like lol.**

**Jellybean89 - Thanks. More kibasaku! They just don't have enough of that. Why aren't you updating your fics anymore? I really liked Living Together. **

**Sorry people who didn't vote for these pairings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri.**

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

.**o.o.o. **scene change

**Chapter Two - Partners and Babies**

"Haruno Sakura with..."

Gai made a long pause before he signaled Kakashi to start.

Sakura was sweating. The suspense was killing her. It always hurt to be first- you could be paired with _anyone_. '_No! Don't let me be with any yucky people!_'

Kakashi pulled a paper out of the black box, eyes widening dramatically when he unfolded the paper.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Sakura breathed a sign of relief. As long as it was someone she knew. Well, she didn't 'know-him-know-him' but they were acquaintances.

"Next. Hyuuga Neji with..."

The class didn't know why they were talking like that. Maybe to make it more exciting, or to annoy them. Kakashi and Gai were speaking very slowly and after the 'with' they would wait about another minute until calling the next name. Pure torture.

"Kamatze Tenten."

Tenten choked, and started coughing. '_Why _after _I get over him?_' Was it fate? Of course it was.

A few people later..

"Yamanaka Ino with..."

"...Aburame Shino."

Sure, Ino looked calm and cool on the outside, but inside she went crazy. '_Who is he? I hope he isn't the tall guy that always covers up half his face. I heard that he liked bugs. I'm scared of bugs. I guess I'll be fine as long as he's gone from the time I wake up to the time I go to sleep. He looks scary. Why couldn't it be Sasuke? If I find one bug in my bed at night I'm killing Kakashi-sensei for pulling his name out of the box._'

She was interrupted when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ino? are you okay?" Hinata whispered. The blonde could only nodded in reply.

"Sabakuno Gaara with.."

"Rock Lee? Lee, why is your name in the girls box?" Gai asked, enormous eyebrows raising questioningly. The class giggled.

"Well Gai-sensei, I was looking around the classroom and saw that there were two more boys than girls, so I decided to make it even with my flaming power of youth!" Lee replied, his eyes turning into fireballs, he shot up from his seat, fisted hand thrusting up into the air. In the back of the room, Gaara sighed. He really didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, as long as he never had to touch the baby.

"Gaara, sorry but he's right. There's no other way to have and even amount of boy's and girls, so can you live with it?" Kakashi asked the red-head.

"Whatever. As long as I don't have to help him take care of the baby. And he doesn't touch me or my stuff."

Gai and Kakashi sweat-dropped. But, why not? He had a perfectly good excuse. It's not everyday two people of the same sex get paired up together for a marriage project.

"Okay.. Sabaku no Temari with..."

"...Uzumaki Naruto."

Temari blinked. She was stuck with a ramen eating monster. Not to mention the school's prankster. Who know's what he might do to corrupt the child?

"Nara Shikamaru with.."

"...Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata was fine with whatever partner she got. If he wouldn't help her she would make him, and if he doesn't? Her friends will make him.

A whoopin' fifteen minutes later..

"Up, people, we are headed to the computer lab to find which baby you are going to get. Partner up." Kakashi said in a sing-song voice. The silver-haired teacher was finding this whole project very amusing. If only it could be filmed and put on live television, he'd be rich.

The class went down to the computer lab which was only a few floors down.

"Now sit with your partner. You will see a program open. in the first box type in the husband's name, and the second box type in the wife's name. Then click the button below it that says 'Find my baby!'" Gai yelled, voice resonating loudly in the room.

The class laughed to themselves. The program was as if Kakashi and Gai made it themselves.

**.o.o.o.**

"Aww! He's adorable." Ino cooed, hand firmly grasping the mouse. The bug-boy in the seat beside her looked as emotionless as ever- not that you could tell. The picture on the screen was a boy with big blue eyes and short brown hair. He was five years old and his name was Kazuo. The boy had a big grin on his face.

"Oh, also every once every week or every two weeks we are going to add an assignment. Something like get a night job, or buy a pet." Kakashi paused, putting his fingers in a check shape and resting his chin in-between the two fingers. "Actually, that will be your first one. If you don't have a pet, go buy one."

A girl with long orange hair raised her hand.

"Yes, Sasame?"

"What does that teach us? Something like having more than one responsibility?" she asked.

"Well, we were thinking multi-tasking, but that works too." Kakashi replied sheepishly.

Over where the two blondes were fighting over a mouse...

"Stop blocking the screen! I can't see the baby!" Temari yelled. '_This is going to be harder than I thought._' When she finally saw the whole screen her eyes sparkled like a girl with a five-hundred dollar gift card.

"It's a girl. Her name is Takara and she's four years old." Naruto read out loud. The computer monitor displayed a small girl with sandy blonde hair down to her shoulders in two neat pig-tails with honey-brown eyes. An innocent smile was plastered on her face, hands together behind her back.

"Hey, sensei!"

"Kin?"

"I thought we were going to be taking care of baby-babies. You know, the one's with diapers and drool?" A girl with long purple hair and dark brown eyes asked.

"They are still babies. None of them are above the age of six." Kakashi replied. "By the way, most of them still wear diapers and can drool."

Sakura and Kiba...

"Looks to me like we got twins." Kiba stated, eyes glued to the screen in front of him..

"_No_. Ya think?" Sakura said with sarcasm.

"A girl and a boy. Kira and Keiji, age three." Kiba read. A little girl with hair down to her mid back and a boy with short messy hair was displayed on the computer, both brunettes. They had identical jade green eyes.

"They're so cute." Sakura squealed, eyes sparkling with delight.

"What's with girls and babies?" Kiba snorted.

"What's with boys and dogs?" Sakura snapped back. She also had a dog. But he didn't need to know that yet.

Hinata and Shikamaru...

"Seiichi, age four." said Hinata. The computer screen showed a boy with jet black hair and brown eyes. He seemed to be smiling. '_He looks so innocent and happy. Who would abandon him?_' Hinata thought.

"Wait a minute," Shikamaru said. "It says he has a pet cat and refuses to leave it." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome. I think I'm allergic to cats."

Hinata giggled. She had always wanted a cat. The computer also showed it. The cat was actually not that old. She- yes it was female- was a small orange and white tabby kitten with bi-colored eyes, one green and one blue, named Suki.

Neji and Tenten...

"A girl, age four, named Akina." Tenten read. The computer showed a pretty tall-for-her-age girl with long dark brown hair, almost down to her waist, and big gray eyes.

In Tenten's mind, she was brainstorming ways to tie Akina's hair. Neji was also, but only a little because he was a man and he had to act macho. Yes, even if he does have long silky hair.

"Now make sure you don't lose these papers. And remember the first extra credit assignment is get a pet and pick up your child from ten to twelve today. Until then, start moving in." Kakashi instructed after all the information was printed out.

The five girls huddled up, looking at each others 'kids'.

"They are all just so cute!" Ino squealed. The others agreed full-heartedly.

"We _have _to take a group picture of them." Tenten added.

"Let's go get started on moving in now, because at about four thirty, I have softball tryouts." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we have try-outs too." Temari said, referring to the sports each of them signed-up for the day before.

"How are _we_ suppose to get our furniture in the house when we don't even know which house is ours?" Ino asked. Sakura pointed her finger to the top right corner of the print out. Ino mouthed an 'oh' and nodded.

"I'll be right back, I need to tell my _husband _something." Sakura ran towards Naruto and Kiba. "Hey, about the house. We're gonna use my furniture for the kitchen and dining room and you get the living room." Before he had a chance to retort, she was already gone.

"So, are we still going to the mall later?" Hinata asked, flipping through the stack of papers they were given yesterday.

"I'm not sure. If we have time?" Ino replied. She opened her messenger bag and stuck all of her stuff inside messily.

"Okay, I'm back." Sakura grinned. "Just told him about the furniture."

"Now, onto moving in!" Temari yelled.

**.o.o.o.**

You can do a lot more in five hours than you think. The girls were _almost_ done moving in. Now all that was left was their clothes and accessories.

They were all hanging out in Tenten's living room. Which was pretty much empty except for that one lamp in the corner and the few cushions they were sitting on. Neji obviously didn't move his furniture yet.

"What should I bring? That closest is so darn dinky, I don't know if I can fit all my clothes in there!" Ino whined. That was an understatement. The closet for a regular bedroom was average-sized, but the master's walk-in-closet was enormous. The rest of the girls didn't really think they had a problem. Or they just didn't have enough clothes to feel the same pain Ino was feeling.

"We are definitely going shopping today." Ino told them. "If I can't bring all my clothes, I just have to get new one's." She said, sliding off of the pillow she was seated on.

Hinata turned her head to look at the blue plastic clock in the kitchen. 3:48 "We should be leaving, it's almost 4 and we have try-outs, remember?"

"Kay, good luck guys." Sakura got up and stretched, before waving and exiting the house. Slowly, the other girls followed her.

**.o.o.o.**

About an hour later, the girls were all in Temari's dark, maroon, car, that just barely fit all five of them, heading downtown.

"What about the partner thing?" Hinata asked. She was a bit nervous about meeting Seiichi. He was an orphaned child, it was understandable. Being partners with Shikamaru would be a challenge though, she barely knew the boy.

"Just tell him to meet you there a little before ten." Tenten replied. She had known Neji since she was in elementary school. The two were friends, but she had developed feeling for him near the end of middle school, so things would be weird between the two, because she was sure he knew that she use to like him.

Temari parked the car close to the entrance and they headed to the mall. They entered the mall and as if they were all reading each others minds, walked straight to the food court.

"I don't understand why you're on a diet, Ino." Sakura sighed while she and Hinata were lined up for 'Korean Barbeque' They were chatting with Ino, Temari, and Tenten who were waiting on the other side of the metal bar. Sakura and Hinata bought their food and followed the other girls to and empty table. Ino was eating a salad while Temari was eating pizza, Tenten was eating spaghetti, Hinata and Sakura were eating rice with chicken.

"What I don't understand is why you guys always pig out when we go out to eat." Ino snorted, motioning to their trays.

"There's just something about shopping mall food that's good." Tenten said thoughtfully. She ate the spaghetti in a similar matter as she did earlier that day.

Temari nodded, agreeing with the brunette as she took a big bite from her slice of pineapple and pepperoni pizza.

After a few minutes of conversating, they got up and started walking to what Ino claimed was the _real_ reason for having a mall.

**.o.o.o.**

15 shopping bags later...

"It's almost 10. Let's start driving downtown." Sakura said, while checking her new watch. '_I always wanted to look down at my wrist and actually see the time._' She thought, grinning.

The girls got in the car and drove for a few minutes. The orphanage wasn't really that far away. They left their bags in the car and waited near the front door. Kiba and Naruto were first to arrive.

"Oi Temari, did you bring your car? Because I got a ride from Kiba." Naruto yelled as soon as he was in ear-shot, scratching the back of his head with one hand.

Temari nodded and closed her eyes, effectively shutting her anger in. Just the look of him annoyed her.

"C'mon!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed Kiba's arm and pushed the big metal doors that opened the orphanage. Naruto and Temari trailed behind the couple. She looked around and walked to the receptionist. "Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find-"

"Are you from the Konoha Academy?" The receptionist asked. Sakura nodded, a bit annoyed that she was interrupted. "Go straight down that hallway, turn left, it's the first door to you right." She said in monotone while pointing behind Kiba.

"Thank you."

When they opened the door they saw a playroom with many kids in it. Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Tenten, and Neji entered a few minutes later.

Hinata felt a wave of sadness rush over her as she saw all the children who had no parents. She pulled out her picture and looked at the kids that were running around. '_There._' She walked towards a little boy in line for the slide, Shikamaru following her.

"Hello, there! Are you Seiichi?" The boy nodded. "We are here to take you home."

Seiichi smiled. "Really?" Hinata nodded and held out her hand. He grabbed onto her finger. "Suki!" he called out. A small kitten came rushing towards them. Shikamaru sneezed and Hinata laughed.

"Did you move your stuff in yet?" Hinata asked Shikamaru. He nodded and sneezed again.

"Let's head home." Hinata suggested.

"Okay."

"So, Seiichi-kun. Tell use about yourself."

**.o.o.o.**

"I don't see her anywhere." Tenten sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. She went to the plastic play structure and looked underneath and spotted a girl with her head down. "Hi. Are you Akina?"

"Yes." the girl replied quietly.

"What are you doing down here?" Tenten asked. She squatted down so she was eye to eye with the girl.

"The other kids make fun of me." She sniffled. Akina raised her palm to her face and rubbed at her eyes.

"Why?"

"They call me giant and giraffe and say I'm big."

"Well I was tall when I was little. People made fun of me too. They just say that because they wish they could be tall." Tenten said, trying to comfort the little girl- something that she wasn't that great at. She really had no idea what she was saying.

"Oh."

"So you wanna come on out now? We are here to take you home. My name's Tenten by the way."

"Can I call you mommy?" Akina asked hopefully blinking her big gray eyes.

Tenten felt a warm fuzzy feeling as she nodded. "Of course." she said smiling.

"Let's go find daddy." Tenten held Akina's hand and went out in search of Neji.

"Wow, didn't see you there. So, we go now?" Tenten asked. Neji was standing right beside the structure. He nodded and the girls followed him to his car.

**.o.o.o.**

"Lookie at what I can do, daddy!" A little girl exclaimed as she pulled on Kiba's jacket. Kiba turned to look and the little girl put a finger to her mouth and made a _brr_ sound then giggled. Kiba laughed along with her.

"Hey Kira, do you like animals?" Kiba asked.

Kira nodded "Me always wanted a-" she was interrupted.

"Akamaru!" Kiba called out. A small brown and white puppy pounced out of his jacket, tail wagging happily .

"DOGGIE!" Kira cried. She picked Akamaru up and hugged him. She petted the doggie and in return got a lick and a tail wag. The puppy was obviously excited about all the attention he was receiving. "Ooooh." Kira said, stretching out the 'o', she put her small little hands on Akamaru's tail and moved it back and forth, giggling.

"I found Keiji." Sakura said joining them while carrying a little sleeping boy.

"That's my brother!" Kira said.

"Yes it is." Sakura cooed in a baby voice.

"Are you going to take both of us home?" she asked, jumping up and down enthusiastically. She was very hyper for a girl that was suppose to be in bed at this time.

"Mhm." Sakura replied, patting Kira's head affectionately.

She cheered and then yawned. "Me tired."

"Okay, let's go home then."

Kira nodded picked Akamaru up and then pulled on Kiba's shirt. Kiba shot Sakura a questioning look.

'Carry her!' Sakura mouthed. He picked her up awkwardly and they started towards his car.

**.o.o.o.**

"Kazuo, can you stop running around? I'm wearing heels." Ino complained. Kazuo was one hyperactive five-year-old kid currently running around her and Shino.

Shino stuck out his arm and when Kazuo ran past, he gently grabbed the little boy's hand. "We have to leave now." he spoke quietly.

"Kay! Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors? And why is your jacket neck thingy so high? And why are you so quiet?" Kazuo asked. Shino just nodded and walked out of the play room with Ino trailing behind.

"I'll be back." Ino said and went to go talk with the one of the people at the information desk. While she was walking she saw Lee holding onto a little girl's hand and Gaara behind them with the same unemotional look and laughed. A few minutes later she came back. "Starting next week, you're going to be going to Yondaime Elementary school. Okay, Kazuo?"

"Okie Dokie!"

**.o.o.o.**

Temari was sitting on a nearby couch watching the scene in front of her. Naruto was chasing after Takara, probably trying to run as slow as he could.

"I'll show you the slide!" Takara raced up the ladder. "Follow me!" She then swung on the bar right above the slide and quickly slid down, then turned around to see Naruto sitting on the slide with his legs already touching the ground. The slide seemed pretty long to her, but he barely fit.

"Slide! Now, mister!"

Naruto put himself into a fetal position and tumbled down.

"Funny!" Takara exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Temari stood up. "It's almost eleven, we should be leaving soon." she said.

Takara locked her hangs together and looked down, pouting innocently. "You're leaving me?"

"No, you're coming with us!" Naruto said grinning.

"Cool! Do you have a slide?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto and Temari looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure! Let's buy one on the way back."

"Yay!"

'_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._' Temari thought.

**.o.o.o.**

At Sakura and Kiba's house..

Sakura and Kiba quietly went up the stairs. Sakura carefully placed Keiji on his bed and pulled a blanket over him. She then motioned for Kiba to do the same thing with Kira. After, they quietly exited the room and shut the door. They walked downstairs to the kitchen and sighed.

"That went well." Kiba yawned.

"Yeah. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Sakura added. She thought that they wouldn't accept them as their parents. It's not everyday someone waltz into your life and say they're going to be your parents. "Well, I'm off to sleep," she mumbled, walking upstairs after taking a small cup of water.

"Night." Kiba called out. He ran over to the living room and jumped onto the couch, falling lightly on his side. He reached for the remote while Akamaru took a seat in front of the fireplace. Time to watch late night infomercials.

**A/N: So how was this chappie? Sorry if it was boring. I just needed to show hot they got the kids. The main couple is SakuraxKiba just to tell you guys. It's kinda hard to write 5 different scences on the same thing. Hope you guys liked the introduction of the kids. I'd love to hear which one's your favorite. ; Next update may take a while. I'm gone every weekend. Lol. By the way for all those people who voted other pairings, sorry, but I wasn't really aiming for naruhina or inoshika. OH yeah and Blue-Fire310 I added just that tiny bit of gaaxlee for you, lol. Sorry if I made Lee seem kinda.. out of it. Special thanks to Green-Lantern and DemonFireGirlHotaru once again for the pairing ideas. Well, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **Edited 8.21.06.


	3. Planning and Cleaning

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite alot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. KibaxSakura, ShinoxIno, NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxHinata, NejixTenten**

**A/N: Hi people! Well, I was reading over my story when I saw that all my 'scene changers' have been cut out. So, I was wondering if anyone could suggest any wordpad documents of something. And if it had spellcheck that would be nice too! **

**DemonFireGirlHotaru - Thanks! Mean and evil? Hmm. Maybe I could add that to the GaaxLee for fun haha.**

**pretti.stuff - Thanks! About the Sasuke and Naruto thing.. this is an AU story so it doesn't really have to be all about Team 7. Naruto is included in the story, but Sasuke, well he isn't exactly my favorite character.**

**scorpion05 - Thanks! Wow so many questions. Yupp, they get money for food, the school is going to give them enough money so that they can make the baby happy. The parents.. some of them will be included later in the chapter so you'll see! And last but not least they are all from ages 17 - 18 lol.**

**SaKuRa-E - Thanks! Kibasaku moment.. iunno yet. I'm trying not to make the romances move so quickly since they've only been in school for three days and I'm gonna try to end it when they graduate, which is like 10 months later. lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri.**

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

scene change

**Chapter Three - ?**

"Yes mom, I know I said I was going to help Hitomi plan her wedding, but I've been a bit, uh busy." Sakura spoke into her cellular phone, shoulder shrugged up against her cheek with it inbetween. She was currently pouring milk into her cereal. She turned to look at the clock. _'It's only about seven, so I have about two hours til' everyone wakes up.'_

"So her wedding is going to be during the spring? And she wants me to be her maid of honor? Cool. So when should I come over?" Sakura heard a noise and turned to look at the couch. "Hold on mom." She placed the phone on the table and walked over to the couch only to see a snoring Kiba with a remote in his hand.

"Mommy!" she heard a voice cry. "I can't reach the sink!"

"Kira? What are you doing up so early?" Sakura asked as she walked up the stairs. She picked up a stool and went to the bathroom.

"It's not early!" Kira replied. She ran down to the living room and yanked Kiba's watch off his arm and ran back up. "See?"

Sakura looked at the watch and her eyes grew wide. "10:30! But, that clock said-"

She was cut off by Kiba who was standing by the door. "All the clocks are wrong, I checked on the TV Guide channel." he yawned. He grabbed his watch back and put it back on the odd red shape that went around his wrist.

"We still have to check in with sensei and I need to leave in about an hour, and go to my cousin's house! Which reminds me, I still have my mom on hold!" Sakura said. She ran down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Mom? Yeah, I'll be there. Do you mind if I bring a few friends? And I need to tell you something really important. Kay, bye." She hung up and stuck her phone in her pocket.

"Hey Kiba! Can you wake Keiji up?" she yelled. "And get dressed unless you want to take care of the kids yourself for the rest of the day!" Sakura grabbed her purse and dug for her car keys.

Kiba walked down the stairs with Kira and Keiji in front of him. "So we are going to your cousin's house? Why exactly?" questioned Kiba.

"I promised her I'd help her with planning her wedding, and I'm her maid of honor so I still need to buy my dress and such. So let's go check in with sensei now, I need to be at her house by noon."

"Why are we taking the car? The school's right across the street." Kiba asked amused.

"We have to start driving to my cousin's house right after because she live's about an hour away." Sakura opened the front door and let everyone out then headed to her car.

"Crap. Do we need car seats?" Kiba whispered. He was replied with a shrug.

"Hey Sakura!"

Sakura looked up. Ino and Temari were sticking their heads out the window and waving from what she remembered as Tenten's house. She quickly waved back realizing how long she was quiet.

"Where ya going?"

"I don't have time to explain, but you can come along, I'm going to Hitomi's house right after I check in."

"I wish I could go, but we can't leave our 'husbands' alone with the children." Ino said. Temari nodded.

"You can bring them along and help me explain to my mom about why I'm living in a house with a man and two children." Sakura pleaded.

"My god Sakura, you haven't told her yet?"

"No, well I have to leave soon, so coming or not? I can fit about one more group of people in this van." she said. "And ask Hinata and Tenten if they wanna come! I'm going to go check in, if you guys are coming, meet me in the front of the school in a few minutes. Oh, and by the way there's a park nearby with a cafe, so you can hang out there."

"Mommy..? What about doggie?" Kira asked as Sakura got into the car. Kiba pointed to the top of his head. "Oooooh."

"Alright, let's go!"

An hour and a half later...

Sakura pulled over and parked her car with 4 other ones behind her. She got out of the seat, took a deep breath, and walked up to the house. She was about to ring the doorbell when the door flew open.

"Sakura dear!" a woman in her early 40's yelled pulling Sakura into a hug.

"Hi mom.." Sakura said nervously.

"So what's that _important_ thing you wanted to tell me?" her mom asked excitedly.

"Well, I've been assigned to a project. And-"

Ino cut her off "And it requires her to live with someone- who is of the opposite sex along with a child for her health grade and gets her a fully-paid scholarship to any college." Sakura gave Ino a thankful look and Ino just smiled back.

Sakura's mom looked surprised. But then again, who wouldn't? She then smiled still a bit surprised though. "When do I get to meet them?" '_Oooh that teachers gonna get a slapping.._'

"They're here now, I'll go get them." Sakura walked down the steps and walked towards Kira, Keiji, and Kiba. "Follow me, you have to meet my mom."

Kiba sighed and picked up Kira and Keiji.

"Mom, this is Kiba, Kira and Keiji." Sakura said.

"Oh my they are adorable. Well everyone's welcome to come in. Girls, Hitomi's in the kitchen." She told them. They all entered the house and took a seat in the living room. Except for Sakura who motioned for the girls to follow her. The guys sighed.

"They said they'd if we went with them that we wouldn't have to take care of the kids by ourselves, and guess what we end up doing?" Shikamaru stated. "How troublesome."

"Well as long as we're together.." Naruto said. Th guys laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "That came out wrong."

IN THE KITCHEN--

"I just don't know what to do! I mean, I need to pick my bridesmaids, pick colors, find a flower girl, and pick out the dresses for everyone! And I need to pick a resturaunt, a church, oh and flowers! I forgot about the flowers! And then.." A girl with dark red hair tied up in a high ponytail yelled. She was holding a notepad and a pen and scribbling down a list of stuff to do.

"Hitomi?" Sakura asked as she, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari entered the room.

"Oh, hey Sakura, Ino." She responded in a soft voice.

"This is Hinata, Tenten, and Temari by the way." Ino said. "Are you okay?"

Hitomi nodded. "I'm fine," she said. She tried to put a smile on her face, but suddenly started crying. "I'm having an emotional breakdown!" she cried. "And where's Seiichi? He's out bowling with his brother!"

"It's okay, we're going to help. So, let's start with your colors since it's the easiest." Hinata said patting Hitomi's back.

"How about silver? Silver's always nice." Ino suggested. Hitomi smiled and nodded, scribbling it down.

"Silver and what?" That question put the girls into deep thought. Everything goes good with silver!

"Maroon?" Tenten suggested after a few minutes of silence.

"Great!" Hitomi exclaimed. "So now we got the colors, and now I gotta find the people to wear the colors, aka the bridesmaids." She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing.

"Do you have your guest list yet?" Temari asked. Hitomi cursed and flipped her notepad to a different page. "And that reminds me about the invitations too!"

"When is your wedding?" Hinata asked. Sakura pointed to circled date on a calendar.

"Isn't it a bit early then?" Tenten asked.

"You can never be to early for these kinds of things." Ino replied.

"So, for the bridesmaids I'm done. And now I need a flower girl. I overheard what you told auntie. So would one of your 'daughters' like to be it?" Hitomi questioned.

"We'll ask. But we don't really know them yet." Tenten said.

"Anyone feel like dress shopping today?" HItomi smiled.

WITH THE BOYS---

Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji were sitting on the couch doing what looked like napping. Mostly because their eyes were closed. Unfortunately, Naruto and Kiba were the only ones left to take care of the kids.

"They all want to go to the park. Man! I should've pretended to sleep." Naruto complained.

"Well let's just take them there. Akamaru needs to go anyways." Kiba said. Both boys got up and formed a 'follow the leader' thing. It worked until they got out of the house.

"At least they're all running the same direction." Naruto said. Kiba slapped his forehead.

BACK TO THE GIRLS--

The girls walked into the living room surprised to see no kids and no Naruto or Kiba. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Shit." Ino said.

"Let's go look in the park." Hinata suggested. They took a step outside and saw the kids running around everywhere.

"Since they've been shut in the house all day, I guess we should let them play for a while." Tenten said. "Let's go find Naruto and Kiba and tell them we're going out. The sooner the better." The other girls agreed.

"I already see them." Temari said. "On the bench by the swings."

Temari started walking and the rest followed. "We're going dress shopping. Take care of the kids while we're gone." she ordered.

"Oh and this is my cousin Hitomi!" Sakura shouted after them.

THREE HOURS LATER--

"How's this one?" Hitomi questioned, trying on another dress. She turned around so everyone could see it. "I like it."

"Perfect!" They all squealed at the same time.

"Since there's another dress shop down there, why don't we get dresses for the welcoming dance on Friday?" Ino suggested.

"If we are all going to the dance, then who's going to look after the kids?" Temari asked.

"I guess I will stay.." Hinata said. "I'm not going to dance anyways."

"I'll stay with you!" Tenten quickly stated.

"No you won't Tenten. Remember the dare we made at Temari's birthday party? That you have to go to every school dance?" Ino stated smugly.

"I'll stay with her." Sakura smiled. "I'm not much of a dancing person either."

"So are you leaving now Sakura? Hinata?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. Want to come with us?" Sakura asked. She was currently reading all the messages that have just been sent. Mostly from Naruto complaining about the kids. "We need to get back as soon as possible."

"I can only imagine what's happening back there." Hinata said thoughtfully.

WITH THE BOYS--

Screams and yells were heard all around the Haruno household.

"Seiichi? Go catch your kitty and make sure she doesn't do anything bad." Naruto said. So far Kira, Kazuo, Takara, and of course Suki have decided to run around the house and play 'ninja'. Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino were no longer sleeping, but cleaning up parts of the house the kids messed up. Basically all the rooms on the bottom floor.

"Akina can help me find Kazuo? I'm guessing he's the leader of the little ninja group." Kiba asked. From what he's been seeing all day, Kazuo was a leader person. A very loud, hyper, happy, kind of leader person.

"Hello?" asked Sakura as she opened the front door. She was followed by Hinata and Hitomi.

"Holy crap!" Hitomi exclaimed. "What happened here?"

"The kids got hungry, so Naruto decided that he would teach them how to make cupcakes, of different flavors." Shino stated, he was holding a Mr.Clean swiper in one hand, and a bottle of WindEx in the other. He looked quite funny.

"There's eggs on the ceiling, eggs on the floor, flour on the couches and chairs, water on the rug, straberry juice on the windows..." Hitomi trailed off walking towards the kitchen. If this was what the livingroom looked like, she couldn't wait til she saw the kitchen.

Sakura continued for her, "A banana peel in the cd player?" she asked confused.

Shikamaru snorted, "That's funny, they didn't use bananas."

"Where are the kids? And Kiba and Naruto?" Hinata asked, also confused.

"Well, long story." Naruto said. He entered the room and took a seat. "Man, I'm tired."

Seiichi then entered the room with Suki. "I found her Mr.Yellow haired man!" Seiichi put on a proud smile and took a seat next to Keiji, who was playing with a mini vacuum cleaner.

Sakura and Hinata laughed. "Yellow haired man.." Even the simplest things are funny when they come from a kid.

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. Everyone ran to the room it came from. There they saw Akina staring at the wall, and the other kids playing ninja.

"SPIDER!" Akina screeched again and ran behind Neji. Neji sighed and smacked his hand against the wall, killing the spider. The other people, minus Shino, looked at Neji's hand with disgust.

"Dude, next time you can get a napkin." Sakura said. She turned to look at the little ninjas. From what she can tell, Kazuo was the enemy, and Takara and Kira were fighting against him. With pillows. And before that, Suki was probably his summon.

Kiba made a low whistle. It was then that she looked around the room. "Aw man.. This is where my mom's going to be staying. Where is my mom?"

"She went out to some dinner party." Shikamaru said.

"Well, its only," she checked the clock "7:33, we have enough time to clean up the house. Hinata? Can you call Temari, Tenten, and Ino and tell them to get back here? It's only about a 10 minute ride. We have about an hour to clean up the house before my mom comes home. This may not be her house, but I'm going to get the blame anyways." Sakura sighed.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled looking at the cleaning utensils.

"Me and Hinata will take this room." Sakura stated. "Whoever's not cleaning has to take care of the kids!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. He led them to the stairs and motioned for them to sit down. Everyone else exited the room and Naruto and Kiba went to the kitchen, while Neji and Shino went back to the living room.

Hinata grabbed an OxiClean carpet cleaner and started spraying the ground. Sakura grabbed a piece of cloth and spray and cleaned the windows.

Sakura sighed. She was the kind of person who likes silence, but sometimes it just gets annoying. She was trying to think of a conversation to start. Surprisingly, Hinata was the one who started it.

"So, what do you think about Friday?" Hinata asked.

"Since we are going to be taking care of all the kids, you wanna try to earn some money by taking care of other peoples?" Sakura suggested.

"That sounds good." Hinata said. I mean, how hard could it be to take care of a few more kids?

"We can just ask whoever's not going to help us. Who's house?"

"I think yours, because you have twice the equipment we need."

"That reminds me, I need to go shopping for food. Wanna go tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded. They didn't need another cookie disaster.

"How much money per kid? Minus ours." Sakura said. Ours meaning the group of friends.

"The prom starts at 6:00 so 10 dollars per hour? And 40 for the whole night? Or is that too much.. Should we cut it in half?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea." Sakura said. She has never seen Hinata this way before. In her 7 years of knowing her. "We can decided later."

"We're back!" a loud yell echoed through the hall.

"Grab a mop and a bucket and start cleaning!" Sakura yelled back. Ino's head popped in to the room with a pout.

"But I just got my nails done!" Ino replied. When she was given _that _stare she sadly looked at her hands. "Fine."

Two days passed very quickly since no one had to go out at all. Before they knew it, it was prom night.

"Ino! Help me do my hair!" Tenten screamed. She was sitting in front of the mirror. She has been trying to do it herself, but that doesn't go very well when most of time your hair is tied in a simple bun, or ponytail. She had a towel wrapped around her since she was wearing her dress.

Hinata sighed. This has been going on for the past few hours. She didn't even get to go. Kind of reminds me of Cinderella. The doorbell rang. '_Must be the kids. I hope people read the sign. 5:00 to 12:00 PM. Where is Sakura?'_

She walked to the door and opened it. Only to be greeted by Gaara, Lee, and a small little girl with light brown hair. She was quite surprised that Gaara was here. "Hello, who's this?" she asked, eyes pointing towards the girl.

"This is Haya!" Lee exclaimed. "I'm going to leave her in your care, and return later!" He then turned around and walked away. Leaving Gaara and Haya standing there amused.

"Would you like some help?" Gaara asked emotionlessly. Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Sure. You can get part of the pay." Hinata said surprised.

"Hey Gaara!" Sakura called out as she entered the room. They were sort of related. So it was no surprise. He was her mother's 2nd cousin's cousin's daughters's husbands mom's son. "Haya, right? Everyone else is in the livingroom, you can go play with them."

"Have you got the night planned out?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded. "The only problem is that since it's 6 the kids need to have dinner. Which will be at 7 by the way. I've just finished bubble wrapping and plastic wrapping my kitchen. They're sure to make a mess."

"I'll cook then.." Hinata stated.

Sakura sighed. "I really don't want to have to clean up again. And this time, we don't have all the guys to help us since they decided they need to spike the punch at every dance. Those idiots."

Hinata looked at the piece of paper in her hand "We are getting kids from Tayuya and Chouji, Kin and Ichigo, and Sasame and Kankurou who also have twins."

"The bad news is I heard that Tayuya and Chouji's kid knows how to curse." Sakura winced.

The doorbell rang.

"Be prepared."

**A/N: Wow what a corny chapter ending. Okay so it took me month to update and it's only a little bit longer than my other chapters, but it's an improvement! Now I know why author's feel so bad when they update late.. I really have no excuses except that I'm lazy and only write in the morning. Lol sorry! If anyone wants to suggest some things to happen in the storyline that'll be great cause I need to have a lot of things for them to do for the rest of the school year. In case anyone was wondering, the pairings are going to go slowly because like I just said, I have the whole school year. Thanks a lot to you guys for reviewing! It means a lot to me that people are actually taking the time to read my story. The next update will be sooner since I know what's gonna happen next, but maybe a week or so.. Just to tell you guys that banana peel thing happened to my class, I thought it was pretty funny haha. All the pairings at the end are just random, like the rest of this story. I haven't planned the story out so beware, anything can happen.. P** Edited: 10.01.2006


	4. Babysitting

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite alot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. Kiba x Sakura, Shino x Ino, Naruto x Temari, Shikamaru x Hinata, Neji x Tenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri and I don not own several places listed below. Or any songs that may be included.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm surprised I'm still getting reviews. Thanks alot guys! It means alot. This update won't take as long as the last one. Expect sooner updates later in August since I don't have camp anymores. And by the way Sakura's room is the master bedroom, and Kiba's room was the guest room.**

**Kiyoko-San - Thanks! Nope not all couples are going to be the same as the way they were partnered. Mostly because that'd be kinda pointless. And Unlikely. Hmm insane party clown.. I like it! And I know exactly what I'm going to use it for. D Thats my evil face by the way. ;**

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans - Thanks! I really don't know how the banana peel got there. I just based it on what happened to my class. Yes, I do have an unusual fanfic. But I guess thats good. Beta-reader. A person who checks over your writing for mistakes and such.**

**SaKuRa-E - Thanks! Really? That'd be great! Was this update soon enough? P Well, it's an improvement from my last one.. Oh yeah, and I've been meaning to ask you this, so what does the 'E' in your name stand for? Lol.**

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

scene change

**Chapter Four - Babysitting**

Tenten sighed. "Don't you feel bad for leaving them there all alone?" Oh man, how she wished she could've stayed with them. She looked down at her forest green halter top and black mini-skirt. Her hair was tied in a pony-tail and she was wearing high heals. Oh joy. Now she couldn't run...

"It's okay, they can handle it." Ino said. They continued to stand in the gym. Doing nothing. "And I couldn't have stayed anyways, I'm with Hiro."

"Hiro?" Tenten and Temari questioned in unison.

"Yeah the guy who wears basketball shorts when it's raining."

At this the girls immediately remembered. Crazy boy.

"But Ino, you're married." Tenten said awkwardly. That isn't what an everyday highschooler is use to saying.

"I don't care. It's not like I'm going to not go out for the rest of the year. Especially since it's my last!" Ino retorted. Then Hiro came. Just plain dark hair dark eyes kind of guy. He held out his arm and smiled. Ino grabbed it and they walked away.

"How long do you give them?" Temari asked.

"One hour." Tenten replied.

"Half an hour." Temari replied.

"Deal." They both said shaking hands. What an easy way to earn 20 bucks.

**.o.o.o.**

Hinata plopped onto the couch taking a deep breath. Gaara was struggling with a can of chicken noodle soup. She figured he was trying to open it. But maybe he couldn't see the shiny metal can opener on the table in front of him. Sakura was trying to change the diaper of Sasame's three year old kid. And Hinata herself was dealing with the rest of the kids with three new additions. Haya, Gaara and Lee's daughter, Kaiya, Tayuya and Chouji's daughter, and Yoshi, Kin and Ichigo's son.

She finally got them all to play a newbie game of uno. The kind when you place a card even if you don't have the right color or number. So now all she had to do was relax and keep a special eye on the plastic mallet lying next to a small mini table. Well, at least she wasn't changing diapers...

"Okay Sakura, calm down. It's just a three year old kid that wants his diaper changed.." Sakura paced back in forth with little Kane lying on the bed waiting for his diaper to be changed. '_Take deep breaths. 1. 2. 3. Okay, now just do what mom said. Step One. Remove whatever's on top of the diaper. Now, open diaper. Ew, poop. Step three, get baby wipes._' Sakura stopped. Did they have baby wipes? Their kids were potty trained. '_Hmm, would a moist towellete work? Oh well, give it a try._'

Sakura ran down to the living room to get a mini disposable towel and wet it. Running back upstairs she was panicking about how to put a diaper back on. I mean, it's a boy baby.. would there be a difference? '_I'm forgetting something.. Oh! Gloves!_'

**.o.o.o.**

Gaara, even though he finally found the can opener, was still struggling. The only thing in his mind right now was where does the damn thing go? Not only that, but the fact he had to open several more of them after. He was getting tired of waiting. Gaara stood up from the stool he was sitting on and went to the counter to get a knife. With a load roar he stabbed the knife into the can. Oh, the poor can.

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto and Kiba snickered as they saw more and more people start to drink the punch. Since they knew that people tend to get drinks a couple of hours before the dance ends they spiked it a bit later. But also, if they spiked it earlier they wouldn't have anything to do.

"Okay I'm bored now." Naruto whined.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. "Let's leave. I have an odd feeling that Sakura and Hinata need help."

**.o.o.o.**

Cries and screams were heard throughout the house.

"We need help!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. She was currently trying to snatch the ketchup bottle from Kaiya.

"I'll call someone. And we should charge them more for this happening.." Hinata said, currently battleling Kazuo for the sink hose.

Gaara sighed. For once, he just wanted to help out. And guess what happened? He ended up with melted cream cheese in his hair and powder on his face. Not that you could really tell though. It was still quite disappointing.

"HELP!"

And here it goes again..

**.o.o.o.**

Hiro took Ino's hand and dragged her outside. They both took a seat.

Ino smiled and looked up. "Aren't the stars beautiful Hiro?"

The poor boy looked confused. "Ino, it's 8:00 and daylight savings time, there are no stars."

"Idiot!" Ino exclaimed.

And before he knew it, he was smacked upside the head with her purse. "What?" he complained. Hiro himself, thought today went great.

"Your suppose to say, 'Not as beautiful as you!'." Ino snapped at him. She turned around and walked away. '_Boys these days, don't know how to talk to girls._'

"Hey Ino! How was the date?" Temari asked teasingly. Ino quickly explained the whole thing to them.

"Sounds to me like you're a control freak." Tenten stated with raised eye-brows.

Ino stuck her tongue at her. "I'm not a control freak!"

"Oh really? So what happened to that one guy who forgot to open the door for you since he was busy getting you an umbrella?"

Ino plotted down on the chair and rested her head on her hand. "Okay, I'm a control freak, so what?"

"Maybe if you stopped being so 'control freaky' you'd have a boyfriend for more than a week." Temari said, sipping her punch. "This punch taste pretty weird."

Tenten and Ino took a sip of theirs.

"Yeah your right." Tenten stated.

After a few minutes of silence, it finally hit them.

"Naruto and Kiba." They all said with annoyed looks on their face.

"I can't believe we didn't figure it out before." Ino said.

"Okay. Boys suck. Blah blah blah. I'm hungry, let's go to In and Out?" Temari grinned.

**.o.o.o.**

Kiba fished his keys out of his pocket. "Sounds pretty noisy." Kiba said. He opened the door and entered.

Naruto and Kiba walked around the living room. "This looks pretty normal." Naruto said.

Kiba shrugged. They turned their heads to the kitchen and their jaws dropped. And saw Haya, Kazuo, Takara, Kira, Keiji, Seiichi, and Akina sitting on the long, plastic, picnics table eating calmly. Hinata was sitting on a stool, a bit damp and quietly napping on the island. Gaara was leaning against the wall with his head bowed down, also napping, except perfectly clean. The kitchen was spotless! But where was Sakura?

A yawn was heard behind them.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba. Mind cleaning the showers? The upstairs is clogged with ketchup, and the downstairs clogged with cream cheese. Thanks." Sakura plopped onto the couch and fell asleep. Naruto and Kiba sweat dropped. Typical Sakura.

A couple hours later the showers were clean, and the two boys were watching television.

"Who knew showers were so hard to clean?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'm beat." Kiba groaned. "So got a pet yet?"

"We got a turtle, I think Neji got a fish, Chouji got a fish, which hopefully, he doesn't eat, and Shino got a dog." Naruto yawned. He stretched out his arms and lay on the couch.

Kiba nodded, although it wasn't seen. And before he knew it, he was fast asleep on the ground.

The kids, seeing how tired out their parents were decided to go to sleep too. Keiji, being the good little host he was, led everyone upstairs the bedrooms. The master bedroom that is. How else would they be able to fit?

Ino, Temari, and Tenten knocked on the door for the twentieth time.

"Hello? Sakura? Hinata?" Temari yelled. Tenten walked to the mailbox and grabbed some spare keys.

Ino gaped. "How did you know? And why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I forgot." She simply stated. Tenten unlocked the door, and then placed the keys back and walked straight to the kitchen.

"How cute." Ino cooed, seeing all of their friends sleeping.

"Found the kids!" Temari whispered, coming back down the stairs. The three girls walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Aww." The three girls said in unison. The kids were lying in a circle shape on Sakura's queen sized bed, sleeping soundly side by side.

"Kodak moment!" Ino whispered. Temari nodded and took a camera out of her purse and started taking pictures.

Hinata woke up, no longer wet. After stretching her arms she went upstairs to greet her friends. Who else knew where Sakura put her keys all the time?

Halfway up the stairs, Hinata fell back asleep.

**.o.o.o.**

Sakura and Tenten walked down the school halls chatting. They stopped at a bulletin board and stared at it intently.

Tenten pointed her finger at a paper. "I made it!" Tenten cheered. Sakura gave her an 'duh' look and searched for the softball team's paper.

"Me too!" Sakura sqealed. "Temari and Ino made it too. But Hinata didn't. Seems like she decided to join the ice-skating team instead and made it, mind you." Sakura smiled.

"I didn't know we had an ice-skating team.." Tenten said. That was something new. Tenten knew _everything_ about the school's sports teams.

"I think we have pretty much everything here." Sakura sweatdropped. "First meeting on Wednesday."

"Okay, to History!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yay History!" Sakura said sarcastically. Unfortunately for her, Tenten didn't catch the hint, and dragged her to class. "Oh yeah, everyone's going to go karaokeing today at the sushi house tonight. Ino booked the place. The _whole_ place. Wanna come? It's Kazuo's birthday and Ino wanted to go have some fun, after that thing on Friday."

"Sure!" Tenten yelled. She was obviously very happy about the sports stuff. Even though everyone knew she would make it in.

Sakura was actually worried about tonight. Who wouldn't after all the chaos that has happened for the past week. Oh well, at least there were more people to help. And the kids wouldn't actually destroy a public resturaunt even if they were the only ones in it. Or would they? As long as Ino didn't decided to do anything drastic...

Sakura and Tenten walked into the classroom and took a seat.

"So are you coming Tenten?" Ino asked. After recieving a nod, she grinned. "I booked a clown for the kids too!"

Sakura paled. '_Was I really thinking that Ino wouldn't do anything drastic?_'

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that took me so long again! When I try to write another chapter, I always think it's too short, so it takes me a while. But it's still short. Well shorter than the rest of my chapters. Kiyoko- san, there's your clown. BWAHAHHAAH. Anyone want to suggest a name for the clown? I know how I'm going to end the story, if I ever do end the story, but that's a surprise! I just need help with the inbetween. Including the kids all the time is a bit hard since most aof the time, I think of kids as cute little disasters. Lol. Sorry about the Karaoke thing guys! I couldn't help it. I know it's so over used and all. Hope you guys liked Hinata being an ice skater! I always thought she would look awesome as one. And sorry about Ino being a control freak, but I think it's kind of true, even if she if one of my favorite characters. **Edited: 10.01.2006


	5. Tunnels and Pizza

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite alot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. KibaxSakura, ShinoxIno, NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxHinata, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri and I don not own several places listed below. Or any songs that may be included.**

**A/N: Yay! Chapter that didn't take a month! Well, I now throw the karaoke thing away, and have a new surprise ) . I'm sure all of you has been to this place when you were little.**

**NarutosGirl52 - Thanks! My reaction.. hmm, I would be okay as long as whoever I get paired up with know's how to cook. . **

**Kiyoko-San - Thanks! Well, the first weird name I thought of was Bob, but that's a bit overused nowadays. I think the name I picked instead was better. BWAHAHAHHAHHA**

**ShadowTrunks - Thanks! I can't put the NaruxTema in yet! Lol. But thanks for being so excited. I'm new at this, so I'm having problems deciding how the couples are going to 'fall together'.**

**darkestviolet - Thanks!**

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans - Thanks! Yeah basically just checks over. I'm sorry but no karaoke in this one. But I'm sure you'll find this chapter... interesting. Lol.**

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

scene change

**Chapter Five - Tunnels and Pizza**

"What do you mean someone booked before me!" Ino yelled.

"I-I-I- I'm sorry ma'am, but Uchiha-san has booked it for himself and his 'posse'." A boy that looked only about fifteen looked towards the back of the room, indicating where they were.

"But, but-"

"Just give it up Ino." Temari sighed.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Hinata.

"Hey! Let's go there!" Naruto pointed across the street to none other than Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto? No." Ino said. "Ramen is unhealthy."

"How about here?" Shikamaru suggested, walking one store down.

"Lazy! You just want to sit down."

"Mommy?" Kazuo pointed down the next block. "I wanna go there! It looks fun! Is it fun? I bet it's fun!"

Everyone turned their heads.

"That's perfect!" Kiba yelled.

"Ingenious!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, no." Sakura slapped her forehead. There stood, the almighty, CHUCK E. CHEESE.

"I _guess_ it'd be okay. Let's go people!" Ino said. '_It's just Chuck E. Cheese Ino, it's probably not the greasy and oily place everyone says it is. Oh it's a new one. I think._'

As soon as everyone got in Naruto and Kiba ran straight to the ball pit. Following them was Kira, Temari, Shikamaru who just thought it felt good, Takara, Seiichi, and the little birthday boy. Akina, somehow managed to make Neji and Tenten go into the tunnel with her. That's how good kids are at persuading. Chouji ran straight towards the pizza place along with Lee and Haya. And there stood the remaining people, Shino, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Keiji, and Gaara.

"I'm surprised no one ran towards the games." Sakura stated with wide eyes. Her eyes then turned to Ino. Seeing the fear in Ino's eyes, she quickly started talking about how she went here years ago and that it was fun.

"This is very enjoyable." Gaara said saying it like he actually meant it. He was playing the traditional _Whack a Mole_. Typical.

Hinata giggled. "Yes this is quite fun. And I thought we needed to put coins in to play." Hinata said confused.

"Normally you would, put i payed before we came in." Ino explained. Hinata nodded and continued playing Chuck E. Cheese Ball.

Keiji tugged on Sakura's shirt. "I wanna go on the slide!" Hearing the word 'slide' Takara's ears perked up.

"Alright, Ino, Shino, why don't you come with us?" Sakura smiled. They walked towards the slide, and were soon joined by Takara.

"So, do we just slide over and over again?" Ino said.

"You don't have to, but you can Ino-san." Shino spoke for the first time that day.

Back over to the games, Hinata, Gaara, Seiichi and Lee were now competing with each other in Whack-a-Mole since Gaara refused to play another game.

And to the Play Structure. Naruto, Kiba, Kazuo, and Temari were having a ball fight. You basically just through the balls at each other. Shikamaru moved to the pizza place and hung out with Chouji. But not everyone was having fun.

"It's stuffy in here." Tenten said. She was a little afraid she would die from the heat, or the air shortage.

"No you think?" Neji snapped. He was not a happy camper. "Why did people invent such a thing?"

"So kids could have fun?" She answered, a bit pissed off at his attitude.

Akina looked at her parent fighting and decided to leave them to work it out. She quickly crawled to the slide and slid down, then ran to the slide.

"How could people have enjoyed this?"

"It's called a childhood Neji." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"I had a childhood!" Neji retorted.

"Oh, I believe you." Tenten snorted. Sure he did. Doing what? Reading books?

"For your informa-"

"Dead end genius, the only way is down."

They both peered down to see nothing other than the ball pit mountain. They were a good 4 meters above it.

"What kind of children's place is this?" Neji yelled. Tenten agreed.

"You go first." Tenten said. No, she wasn't scared. She just wanted to see him fall.

"No, I refuse to go down there."

"Go."

"No." Neji suddenly felt him falling. He looked up to see Tenten grinning innocently and glared at her.

"Hey look it's Neji!" Naruto yelled as soon as Neji fell to the bottom. Neji had a glare on his face. "Hey man, you need to loosen up." Naruto said, giving him a slap on the back.

Bad idea. Neji's glare intensified and he began throwing balls at Naruto. Temari and Kiba stood there surprised.

"Ball fight!" Kazuo yelled. Temari and Kiba shrugged and started throwing again.

Tenten looked down at the scene and started having second thoughts about going down there. Oh well. She cannon balled in and joined the fight.

Meanwhile, all the slide people had moved to the jumper.

"This is so fun!" Sakura laughed as she bounced up and down while holding Keiji's hands and going in circles.

Ino gaped. She had never seen her friend so care-free at a place like this.

"So Sakura-san? We just jump?" Shino asked politely.

"Yeah Shino! C'mon Ino! Just come in, you'll love it!" Sakura replied out of breath, having just fallen down. "Shino, drag her in! I would, but I'm a bit tired."

Shino nodded and stepped out and picked Ino up.

"Shino! Why are you doing this?" Ino yelled. No! Not the dirtyness!

"Sakura-san asked me to Ino-san." Shino replied.

"Just call me Sakura." Sakura smiled. '_Ino doesn't know how lucky she is to be paired up with someone like him. So polite and nice._'

Ino stood in the jumper, not moving, which caused everyone to start. Keiji, being the kid he was, didn't know what was going on and decided to start jumping again.

"I feel unstable.." Ino said. She then felt herself fall down.

Sakura laughed. "Wow, you didn't even have to move. Here's a secret, if someone is jumping, and you don't want to fall, you have to jump too." Sakura winked at Takara, Shino, and Keiji. Sakura put one finger up. Then two, then three. And before Ino knew it, she was being thrown around the jumper.

"I guess there's no way out of this." Ino sighed and started jumping along with them. "Hey this is pretty fun!"

"You act like you never done this before." Sakura stated.

Ino laughed nervously and Sakura gaped.

**THE GAMERS**

Gaara- 20, Hinata- 0, Lee- 0, Seiichi- 0.

Hinata sighed. She was getting tired of this, but she didn't want to leave Seiichi with Lee. For obvious reasons. He was nice and all. But to focused on his 'Fountain of Youth' and a bit on the crazy side.

They have been playing the same game for and hour. And Hinata has witnessed the impossible. Gaara laughing. No, not like a maniac, but a person who has been having fun. Maybe the assignment was changing him.. in good ways thank goodness. Hinata thought about taking Seiichi to get ice cream and leaving Gaara and Lee to play against each other. It would work out. Gaara was addicted to the game, and Lee _never_ runs out of energy or get bored.

After two more games of Whack-a-Mole Hinata thought the ice cream thing was a good idea.

**PIZZA PLACE**

"Okay people! I hired another clown for the rest of the day since the other one's at the Sushi House!" Ino said.

**AT THE SUSHI HOUSE**

"Would you like me to make a balloon dog for you?" The clown asked pinching Sasuke's cheeks.

"Go away you fool!"

**BACK TO THE PIZZA PLACE**

"And it's almost cake time, so no more games. This is Frederick the Clown!" Ino said.

Frederick the Clown suddenly appeared on stage and then jumped off, doing a little flip.

"Hello friends!" Frederick exclaimed.

"Mommy I'm scared." Keiji whispered to Sakura while hiding behind her.

"Does anyone want a balloon animal?" Oh the false happiness.

"I want one!" Takara waved her hands. "Make me a pony!"

"Alrighty, little girl."

"Hey! This isn't a pony!" Takara frowned.

"Yes it is!" Frederick snapped with fire emitting from his body.

"Ah! Fire!" Takara yelled and pulled out a water gun. The white face paint on Fredrick's face washed off.

"Well-!" Frederick grabbed the water gun but stopped as he looked at all the teens staring at him weird. "Well, welli, wellington! Yes! Beef wellington!"

"You're weird!" Takara stated as she pointed at him, her little blonde pigtails bobbing.

"I never wanted to be a clown!" Frederick suddenly went into drama mode. "I really wanted to be one of those people who put the plastic at the end of shoelaces!"

"Okay mister whatever.." Takara said.

Frederick ignored her. "But that didn't work out! I had to go to clown college! And now it's like a perfect life!" he yelled with sarcasm.

"My name could've been something cool, like Finlay! I could've been a millionaire!" he continued.

"_Right_." Naruto laughed stretching out all the letters.

"But no! I'm just a clown!" Frederick started laughing.

"Mommy can we go home?" Keiji whispered.

"This what I do everyday!" Frederick slammed a pie into his face and continued laughing. "I would've been just 'Frederick' or my real name, 'Fredfrado' if I wasn't a clown!"

The maniacal laughter slowly died down to sobbing.

"I lost the woman of my dreams when I came to pick her up when I still had this flower on my head!" Frederick flicked the flower on his hat dejectedly and everyone stared in amusement as water squirted up and back in.

"I could've been in a house right now.., eating dinner with a beautiful wife and 9 beautiful kids."

"Woah man that's a lot." Naruto said.

"I could've been daddy!"

The girls met each others eyes and put a finger near their ear and rotating it in a circle while mouthing crazy.

Takara had a disgusted look on her face.

"I could've been anything I wanted too! But no! I decided to play class clown.. quite literally."

"I hope we don't end up like him." Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"They made me dress up in a costume, and do dances, and I obeyed because I wanted friends." The sobbing stopped and the laughing came back. "Did you hear that mom? I wanted friends! I wasn't the popular boy you thought I was!"

"Ino-san, I don't think this is safe for the children." Shino spoke.

"It's okay, I didn't pay yet." Ino gave herself a pat on the back for thinking ahead.

"I was a geek! A loser! An outcast!" Frederick waved his hands in the air. "I lied mom! LIED!"

"I don't see your mom." Takara said confused. Naruto nudged Temari. "Our daughter is so cool!" he laughed.

"You wanted me to show the world who I was? Well here you go!" Suddenly he ripped off his clown suit and ran outside into the streets nude. Thankfully, all the kids had their eyes covered by an adult hand.

"That is disgusting." Sakura blinked. "My eyes have been tainted!"

"Well that amused us for a good 15 minutes." Tenten said looking at the clock.

"So cake time?" Kiba suggested. Everyone nodded and sat down at a table like nothing happened.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Who knew ice-cream cake was better than ramen flavored cake?" Naruto asked lying on the couch back at his house.

"Gross." Temari said disgusted. Temari smiled. "Nice job today Takara!"

"Thank you very much!" Takara grinned. She has been being praised for the past hour after that clown episode.

"Yeah. Maybe we should put you into some kung-fu class for fun as a reward." Naruto suggested flipping channels on the television. Cable, every man's dream.

"Kung-fu sounds good. We'll talk about that tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Temari motioned for Takara to follow her upstairs. "Night!"

Naruto sighed and got up. He knew now that if he stayed up watching television on a week day that he would wake Temari up, which would cause something that hurts him.

"Where's my sleeping hat?" He yelled.

**A/N: Finished in one day! Awesome! If I keep waking up early, I'd probably update faster. So tell me wutcha guys thought about the clown. I didn't exactly know how to make him insane.. SO I made him a drama queen. Hmm I just noticed the title has NOTHING to do with the chapter. Well barely. Oh well! Keeping this short since I have nothing to say. P **Edited: 10.01.2006


	6. Matchmakers?

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp AKA z0mGeRz**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite alot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. KibaxSakura, ShinoxIno, NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxHinata, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri and I do not own several places listed below. Or any songs that may be included.**

**A/N: Heh heh heh.. I'm sorry? That I'm lazy? D**

**NarutosGirl52 - Thanks! Heh heh. So did most of the other people. P**

**Kiyoko-San - Thanks! Well, the first weird name I thought of was Bob, but that's a bit overused nowadays. I think the name I picked instead was better. BWAHAHAHHAHHA.**

**ShadowTrunks - Thanks! Yeah, I like the Sasuke part too!**

**darkestviolet - Thanks!**

**Ryu-Hitori-Lenore-Evans - Thanks! I 3 randomness.**

**Neji x Tenten - Thanks! I've already got an idea of how I'm gonna pair them up. ;**

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

**SCENE CHANGE**

**Chapter Six - Matchmakers?**

Hinata leaned against her locker, nodding occasionally to show she was still listening. Temari stood beside her going on and on about the latest gossip. Hinata turned her head towards the other side of the hall. A soft smile came upon her face. Across the hall, was Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Chouji. Her heart started to beat fast when he raised his hand up and waved. She waved back. The more she was getting to know him, the more she liked him.

"Hinata? Are you listening?" Temari asked. She then saw Hinata looking towards the boys and seeing her brother nod, she waved back with a smile.

On the other side of the hall..

Shikamaru looked at her as she waved smiling. '_How troublesome._'

Sakura and Ino, who had witnessed the whole thing, had come up with a plan. With an evil grin on their faces, they started to plan 'Operation: Matchmakers'.

"Okay so we already know who likes who right?" Ino whispered. Sakura nodded.

"It works out perfectly. So, who should we start with?"

"Neji and Tenten. Tenten has liked Neji for longer than the other two. So I think she deserves to go first."

"Okay! Operation: Matchmakers : Double T and Jeni."

"...What the hell? What kind of name is that?"

"A good one! Now shush. Hinata and Temari are coming."

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino!" Temari yelled.

"Um, do you know where Tenten is?" Hinata asked, waving.

"I think she said she was sick today." Sakura replied.

"Let's go visit her today!" Ino exclaimed. Looking at Sakura, she raised her eyebrows with a smirk on her face.

Hinata and Temari nodded. "We can just meet up there after school."

The sound of rushing students reminded them to go to class.

"You guys go ahead. We'll be right behind you." Ino smiled. She then turned to Sakura. "I know exactly what to do. Let's get some other to help."

Sakura nodded her heads towards the boys. Ino's smile widend.

"Gaara! Kiba! Chouji!"

**ACTUAL PLANNING**

After school, the group of five friends sat in the livingroom of Kiba's and Sakura's. A piece of paper lay on the coffee table with scribblings of words and pictures.

Sakura took a deep breath, and picked up the paper. "So! So far for our Double T and Jeni-"

"I still think it's a stupid name.." Ino muttered.

Sakura glared at Ino for a bit, then continued talking. "We are going to use a note. Since Double T already likes Jen, it won't be much of a problem. But! The problem is _Jeni, _doesn't appear to like Double T, or anyone else infact."

Kiba sighed. "Yeah. yeah. We know already. You were talking out loud when you wrote it down."

"Nice job genius." Ino snorted.

"Pig." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino. The small 'exchange of words' suddenly became a glaring contest. "I'm going to explain it again. Incase _someone_ didn't understand." She shot a glance at Ino as she said this. Making sure Ino saw.

Ino growled. Chouji ate. Kiba yawned. Sakura grinned. And Gaara?

**IN THE KITCHEN**

"Stupid can.." Gaara muttered, turning the can in different directions.

In one hand was the can opener.

The other the can.

On the counter top was four other cans of everybody's favorite Chicken Noodle Soup.

**.o.o.o.**

"We are going to write a note. Yes Kiba, I know you know. This note is going to say something like 'Meet me blah blah at blah blah at blah.' Okay?"

"And we need one for each." Ino added. "Since I know Double T the best, I'll write _her_ note to Jeni. Who knows Jeni's handwriting fairly well?"

Complete silence..

Sakura twitched. "Where's Shino? And if he can't do it, then we'll have to go to..."

"...Sasuke?" Chouji suggested.

"Yepp, okay Ino, write the note, Kiba, go find Shino, me, Gaara and Chouji are going to get Sasuke."

"Yeah! Hands in!" Ino yelled sticking her palm face down in the center. The others stared at her weirdly. Ino pouted. "I just never got to do this at the right time."

"Fine.." Sakura said, also putting her hand in. Two hands followed after. "Gaara?"

"Soups ready!" Gaara grinned, putting his hand in afterwards.

**.o.o.o.**

Tenten panted at she swung her tennis racket again. The ball bounced back from the wall. Another swing.

"Oi! Tenten! I brought you som-" A tennis racket followed by a tennis ball slammed against the persons arm.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Tenten said. "You scared me."

Sakura rubbed her left arm wincing. "I'm okay. Nice going Ino." She said sarcastically

Ino stiffled a laugh, handing Tenten a mini box. "Thanks."

"So what are you two doing here?" Tenten asked. '_Pot stickers...looks homemade. What are they up to?_' Tenten

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Sakura pouted, seeing Tenten raise her eyebrows at them. "Can't we visit one of our bestfriends, give her food, and not be considered weird?"

The bun haired girl snorted. "Hinata can, but you two, no."

Ino stuck her tongue at her in reply. "Well, we were just wondering if you could give this to Neji?"

"Why...?" Tenten raised her eyebrows.

"Shino asked us to, and since we don't see him much, we figured you did. Ow, I think I need to go to the nurse." Sakura took a look at her arm and her she glared at the big bruise that was forming. Ino and Tenten took a look at it and winced.

"Yeah. Sucks. It's almost picture day. We should go buy you some cover-up." Ino stated. Ino shoved a note into Tenten's hand. "Oh yeah! Thanks for agreeing to give him the note Tenten! We have to go to the mall!"

Tenten stared at the note in her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped. No pink or bleach blonde in sight. '_I wonder what it says.. I don't think they'd mind. NO! Don't do it. Your invading someones privacy. Aw hell with it._' After a minute or two with debating with herself Tenten decided no one would know if she opened it or not.

She uncrumpled the piece of lined paper and her jaw dropped to the floor.

**INO SAKURA KIBA GAARA SHINO CHOUJI AND SASUKE**

"I think we did good." Ino smirked. The rest of the group agreeing with her. "Nice act forehead-girl. Adding some confusement."

Sakura glared at Ino. "That wasn't an act. You try getting hit by a tennis racket swung by _Double T_. Anyways, how did the Jeni part go?"

"I still think it's a stupid name."

"Shut up."

Chouji stuffed a chip into his mouth. "I'd say it didn't go as well as planned."

**FLASHBACK**

"Yo Neji!" Kiba yelled waving to the Hyuuga.

"What do you want?" Neji glared at Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke, and Chouji.

"Sakura told me to give this to you, to give to Tenten." Gaara replied back with the same cold tone Neji used.

"Why doesn't the annoying girl just give it herself?" Neji snorted.

"Just give it to her." Sasuke growled. A glaring contest started between the two. After a few minutes, Sasuke handed Neji the note and left.

The remaining of the group grinned nervously. Minus Gaara of course.

"Bye!" They quickly dashed off. Chouji rolled into a nearby bush. Waiting for Neji to open the note. Which he never did.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Annoying!" Sakura huffed.

Ino slapped her forehead. "He didn't read it. Just great. What if Tenten _actually _gives Neji the note. What if Neji _doesn't_ read the note."

Sasuke ran his hand through his hair with his poker face on. "Just wait to see what happens."

"Yeah."

"Mhm."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"..."

"Why is Sasuke here?"

**NEJI AKA JENI**

'_This can be blackmail on the annoying pink girl._' Neji snorted opening the folded paper.

The Hyuuga had sensed presence around earlier, and decided to wait until the person left to read it.

_WHO? -S_

_We shouldn't be passing notes... - H_

_Ahh it's fine, it's not like they notice. -I_

_Hyuuga eh..? -T_

_Meet me in the field after school. Let's talk about your crush. P -Sakura_

Neji stared at it for a long time. Most of it was scribbled out. After a while he sighed. '_Another annoying girl. The first letter of their names put together spell shit... How interesting._'

**TENTEN AKA DOUBLE T**

"That was...surprising." Tenten said quietly to herself. She look down and re-read the note for the tenth time.

_Why Kamatze?_

_I like her._

_You live with her._

_I know._

_Ask her out._

_We are acting like preteens. It's immature._

_Whatever. Just do it._

Sure. She didn't know _exactly_ what it meant, but it had her name on it. Who knows? Maybe Shino liked her. Or Neji. Who else lived with her? But then again, he had _millions_ of better girls he could've chose from. But hey, a girl can always dream.

Tenten sighed. '_I need to talk to someone about this._'

She started to walk back to her 'house' when she stopped. The brunette ripped the note and threw it on the ground.

After a few minutes she sat down on her rolly chair and turned on her computer. She was glad the daycare at the school, ended around 6. If not, Akina would've learned some new potty words.

Time to go on art pad.

**A/N: Okay late update. REALLY late update. I really have no excuse except for my laziness. I have an actual idea of what to do now. Sorta. Anyways, next update in like maybe a month? Heh heh. Or less? Maybe if I get threats. But my reviewers are too nice. Oh yeah. And sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I didn't want to spoil the idea. **Barely edited: 10.01.2006


	7. Girls day out and oatmeal

**The Assignment - i aM taMi xPp AKA z0mGeRz**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite alot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. KibaxSakura, ShinoxIno, NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxHinata, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri and I do not own several places listed below. Or any songs that may be included.**

**A/N: Trying to update faster...**

**NarutosGirl52 - Thanks!**

**Charms-of-Dream - Thanks! You just gave me an idea for the chapter. Yeah, not enough Kiba/Sakura. If I ever decide to make another story, it'll be Kiba/Sakura.**

**Chibi Togiretogire Tenchi-hime - Thanks!**

**kai-kira-rika - Uhm thanks? Though that confused me for a bit...**

**To all reviewers - Thanks for keeping me going and still reviewing. I know I'm not the best at updating weekly, or monthly.. But yeah, thanks. After getting some new reviews after not updating in a month, it made me want to update. **

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

**SCENE CHANGE**

**Chapter Seven - Girls day Out**

Sakura sipped her coffee, trying to come up with a plan for the other pairs. The Double T and Jeni plan would need some time to fall into place.

"Mommy!" Kira asked tugging her sleeve. "I want milk."

"Okay dearie." Sakura's eyes slowly widend. '_Oh god. I sound like my mom. I'm turning old! Man, we need a girls night out._'

It's been a month since the assignment started, every week adding something new. It was just the beginning of October, and the group was planning to take the kids 'Trick-or-Treating' since they haven't had time to let the kids hang out for a while. Sakura took a bottle out of the refrigerator and put it in the microwave. After taking it out, she shook it for a bit to mix it in and handed it to Kira with a smile. Yeah. She was turning into an oldie. At least, in her point of view.

The pink haired girl walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. Bubble gum pink hair to the shoulders, tied up in a messy ponytail. Soft emerald eyes. Purple pajama bottoms with a matching top. Un-manicured nails. Un-plucked eyebrows.

'_Now I really need that girls night out. Maybe to the mall. We can take the kids too. Buy them their costumes.. it all works out good. I should call Ino._'

She walked up to her room and picked up her Mickey Mouse telephone that matched the rest of her room. "Hey Ino? I was thinkin' are you guys busy today? Can we have a girls day? Ya know, us and the kids since the boys are at their weekly football thing or whatever. Like, go to the mall, salon, get the kids costumes and such? And maybe a movie? Thanks. You're the best, pig."

Sakura smiled. Time to get ready. She took a 20 minute shower and came out of her room is casual looking clothes. After getting Keiji and Kira ready. They walked over to Ino's place, where all of them were to meet.

"Hey Ino! Hinata! Temari! Tenten!"

Her replies were 'Hey' 'Hi' 'Mornin'' and a wave.

"Okay so to the mall!" Ino cheered.

**AT THE MALL**

Ino inhaled. "Ah! The smell of clothes and mall food! I missed it. So where first?"

"Salon?" Sakura suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in reply.

"But we can't just leave the kids bored." Hinata said thoughtfully.

All the girls thought for a moment.

"Maybe we can let them play around with the chairs there then. I'm sure they'll find it amusing." Temari said. Takara nodded her head excitedly. She's seen the stuff before on television, and to her, it looked fun.

A while later the girls were sitting on leather seats getting their nails done. The kids were playing with the chairs you sit on when you cut you hair. Those tall leather seats, that go up, down, and spin around. Even the smallest kids can push the chair up.

Tenten sighed. "I haven't felt this girly in a while. There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys..."

**AN HOUR LATER**

Sakura was hungry. Very hungry. So while the other girls were finishing up their manicures, she went to the food court. The food court, is never the cleanest place in the mall. With all the bacterica someone is bound to get sick. Guess who the lucky person was?

It all starts when Sakura goes to Panda Express. She orders her food, picks it up, and takes a napkin and a few forks. But, you would never know what happened before.

**FLASHBACK A FEW HOURS EARLIER**

_"Now Oliver! Don't go running around when you're sick!"_

_"Okay mom! Look a napkin!"_

_"Just a spoon honey."_

_"Achoo! Oops."_

**END FLASHBACK**

One of the reasons you don't take from the top. Poor, unsuspecting Sakura. And if you wondered, why no one else happened to get that very napkin? They didn't take from the top.

**A COUPLE WEEKS LATER**

"A week before Halloween, and I feel like crap." Sakura sighed. She observed the red spots on her face. Must be acne. In closer inspection, her eyes grew in realization. "Wait a minute," she whispered. "I haven't had the chicken pox yet.." She ran out of the room, then quickly ran back in. '_That was pretty stupid, Keiji and Kira might catch it._' Quickly picking up her phone, her hands pressed held down the number 8. Speed-dial is ingenious.

"Ino, I have the chicken pox." Sakura whispered into the phone, it was still early and a lot of people were sleeping.

A yell was heard throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Yes Ino, the chicken pox. Can you go down to the store and get me medication? Eh? Hand the phone to Kiba? Okay."

After several minutes, Kiba opened the door to her room with calamine lotion, a bow of microwaved oatmeal, and oven mitts.

Sakura laughed. "What are the oven mitts for?", her laughter slowly got quieter.

"Never dealt with chicken pox?"

"Nope."

"Anyways, I forgot if you were suppose to take a bath with oatmeal.. Or the lotion.. they both sound pretty bad. So you wanna just do both?" Kiba suggested.

'_He's been hanging out with Naruto way too much._'

"I'll go for the oatmeal.."

"I got chicken pox when I was two so, I might get some stuff wrong." He motioned towards the bathroom and went in as she followed him. She stared at the empty tup.

He slowly dumped the oatmeal from the bowl in. Sakura's face turned green as she looked at what she had to _bathe_ in.

"I guess I'll go microwave more oatmeal." Kiba stated proudly. Smiling, he thought about how good he made oatmeal as he left the room.

Sakura, on the other other hand, looked into her once sparkly white tup with lump of oatmeal in it. Does Kiba know what he's doing? She wouldn't know..but, there's hope.

**A/N: Short chappie, but it's an update right? Thanks a lot to Charms-of-Dreams for giving me the idea. This story might me deleted, or left on hiatus. Sorry. /** Edited: 10.01.2006


	8. Shopping

**The Assignment - xx Hikari E**

**Summary - AU Naruto and the gang are in a slightly odd highschool. The gigantic warehouse across the street suddenly turned into a culdesac of houses. A certain project where people have to be paired together and take care of a 'baby' happens quite a lot, doesn't it? So, Health teachers Kakashi and Gai decided to spice it up a bit. KibaxSakura, ShinoxIno, NarutoxTemari, ShikamaruxHinata, NejixTenten**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Part of this plot belongs to Renniseht Entreri and I do not own several places listed below. Or any songs that may be included.**

**A/N: This will be a pretty long chapter, to make up for the fact that I've been updating every two months, and that's it's 2006! Happy New Year everyone! I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got this month, since it's been two months since I updated.**

**the dark icon writers - Wow. I didn't think my story would be better than most of the highschool fics around. Thanks though. That made me happy. **

**the-yamanaka-ino - Thanks! I was considering deleting this, but then I thought, it's my first fic. I don't have the heart to. **

**Albi - Thanks! I'm not very good at updating. Though I'm pretty sure you've noticed already. P After a few months of fictionpress, I think my writing has improved enough for me to continue. Hopefully.**

**ShinjucAt - Thanks! I was panicking. I didn't want to leave a big five month gap between the chapters, so I did what I could, add a filler. This chapter should be long enough to make up for it though. And thanks for the advice! I had my chicken pox when I was around five, so I don't remember much. **

**Violet1991 - Thanks! I've been thinking about that crush idea since the Chuck E Cheese chapter. I have a pretty cute couple in mind. You might see hints of it in this chappie!**

**Fiona McKinnon - Thanks! That PAMS thing confused me a bit at first. And just now, I realized that it said the meaning right beside it. XD**

**sexxy-azn92 - Thankies! Hah, I almost forgot about the tub. But, Sakura's not the only one in the house that has to clean, if you know what I mean. ;**

**MoonBeam SunShine StarDust - Thanks! **

**Dark-Little-Angel - Thanks! **

**And most of all, thanks to Charm-of-Dreams for all the suggestions. After reading your message several times, and getting a few reviews, it inspired me to continue. And if I don't start updating more after this, feel free to spam my e-mail with complaints. P**

"speach"

'_thoughts_'

**SCENE CHANGE**

**Chapter Eight - Shopping**

Ino sat with her legs crisscrossed on her couch. She was reading the latest _It Girl_ magazine. With Sakura sick in bed, she had the responsibility of taking care of Kira and Keiji.She didn't have to worry about them much, since Kazuo got along pretty well. They were currently playing with Lego Blocks. Or so she thought.

She checked her watch. 1:12 '_Time to make a snack._' Ino rose from the couch and stretched a bit, after walking towards the kitchen. After a few steps, she paused and turned around. A few giggles were heard, but all she could see was an overturned cardboard box on the floor. Ino shrugged and continued walking to the kitchen.

A few steps from the door that connected the kitchen to the livingroom, she heard something moving behind her once again. She continued walking, pretending to not notice it. As soon as the giggling began again, Ino turned around and picked up the cardboard box quickly. There, on the floor, was Kazuo, Kira, and Keiji, all huddled up.

"Awww." The three of them whined in unison.

Ino stuck her tongue out and smiled. "Thought you could fool me, hm?"

"Mommy! Kira and Keiji are hungry." Kazuo yelled. He stood up and sat on the small, plastic, Fisher-Price, picnic table. He motioned for the twins to join him.

"I was just about to go make some," Ino said. She checked the refrigerator and cabinets. Nothing. "We need to go buy some food."

Where was Shino when you needed him? Wasn't the refrigerator full the night before? How was she going to go grocery shopping with three kids? Oh, let me rephrase that. How was she going to go grocery shopping with three kids _alone_? All these question were running threw Ino's head as she stared blankly at the refrigerator.

Ino sighed in despair. "Into the car, kids."

**.o.o.o.**

Sakura groaned as the itchiness took over her body. She was laying down on the couch. It was covered by a large blanket, just in case the germs rubbed off onto the couch. She had just finished with her oatmeal bath. As disgusting as it may sound, Sakura actually found it a bit _soothing_. But now, she stuck on the couch watching crappy soap operas. Not that she hated soap operas or anything, they just didn't seem very _appealing_, at the time. She was itchy and covered in spots for crying out loud! She did _not_ want to feel all teary-eyed.

Beep!

"I cooked up some chicken noodle soup for you!" Kiba's cheerful voice said.

"Don't you mean you micro-waved some Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup?" Sakura replied dully.

He shrugged. "I guess you could put it that way." Kiba handed her the bowl and flopped onto the other couch. "So how's the show? _Everything I Never Knew I Always Wanted_, I think it's called."

Sakura looked at him weirdly and began eating her food.

"How was your day?" Kiba questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine."

"Guess what?" Kiba grinned. '_This should get her talking for sure!_'

"Did you save money on your car insurance by switching to Geico?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

**.o.o.o.**

"No jumping in the cart Kazuo." Ino sighed exasperatedly.

Since she wasn't going to let the kids run around Costco on their little feet, they were all in the cart. Keiji was sitting in the baby seat up front, while Kira and Kazuo were in the back.

"You three stay here for a sec, I'm going to get some milk. Don't move, okay?"

Kazuo saluted, and the twins nodded. "Okie dokie!"

She smiled and walked to the other side of the row, opening the glass door and looking at the expiration dates on the boxes.

"Okay, troops. Let's get out of here!" Kazuo whispered.

Keiji nodded, and began squirming in his seat. "I'm stuck." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Kazuo stealthily climbed over the edge of the cart and landed on the ground with both feet. "We will get you out of there!"

Kira followed Kazuo down the cart and walked to the front of the cart. She quickly motioned Kazuo to come over. "Lift me!"

Kazuo stared at her like she was crazy. "Okay?" He did as he was told.

Kira, who was now twice her height, reached up and unbuckled Keiji's seatbelt.

Keiji jumped off the edge of the cart and helped Kira off Kazuo.

"High-five dudes!" Kazuo yelled as they ran to the toy section.

**.o.o.o.**

Ino held up two cartons of milk. '_November Fourth, November third. The fourth will do._' She put down the other carton and walked over to place it in the cart. She then went to the poultry section, humming a tune.

"Wow Kazuo, you're being pretty quiet today." She smiled, looking down into the cart. Realization hit her. "Oh my fucking god! I lost the kids!"

Heads turned her direction and parents glared at her for cursing in front of their children, but she didn't care. Costco was a pretty big place, it would take her forever to find them!

'_They couldn't have gotten far._' Ino thought, as she began searching for them.

**.o.o.o.**

"Hey.. The toys are still in a box!" Kazuo complained. He picked up a plastic box with an action figure in it. He shook it furiously, trying to get it to come out. "Poop!"

"We ran away from auntie, to play with nothing!" Kira pouted and crossed her arms, plopping down on the floor next to Keiji.

"Look!" Keiji pointed directly across from them. There, was a rack of Halloween costumes. To Keiji, Kira, and Kazuo, it looked like heaven. "Let's go play with them!"

Kira clapped her hands in delight and Kazuo grinned. The three of them ran to the costumes. Kazuo was the first to change. He unzipped the back of a lion costume and jumped in. They were obviously cheap costumes. Keiji inspected all of the costumes and decided on a pink unicorn costume, while Kira picked a knight costume.

"Down horsey!" Kira ordered, pointing a cut-out piece of cardboard at Keiji.

Keiji looked bewildered. Not that you could see, considering he was wearing a costume that covered almost his whole body. "But you're heavy!"

"Well, just 'cause you said that, down horsey!" She demanded again, she grinned knowing that he was going to oblige.

Her twin sighed wearily and went down on all fours.

"Come, lion!"

Kazuo also went on all fours and followed the knight riding on a pink unicorn. "Bark!"

After a couple of minutes of parading around in circles, the three of them bumped in to someone.

"Ow." A little voice said.

It was quite a cute sight. In the point of view of a passerbyer, you would see a knight in shining armor, a lion, a pink unicorn, and a little four year old girl with long, curly, auburn hair.

**.o.o.o.**

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Ino muttered. She ran threw every row in the poultry, dairy, and cleaning sections, and so far, she had found no one. '_Sakura's going to have a heart attack when she finds out._' Not 'if' she finds out, 'when' she finds out.

Then it hit her, like Naruto and a frying pan. '_The toy section!_'

**.o.o.o.**

"Hi-hi, Haya!" Kazuo chirped.

Haya looked confused. A lion was talking to her. A big furry orange-brown cat. _Talking_ to her. "A-are y-you from the Wizard of Oz?" she asked. Her daddy has shown her a lot of movies. One about a lion, a girl, and a yellow brick road was the last one she watched, and here was a lion! She must be the girl. But where are her red shoes? And her yellow brick road?

"What's a Oz?" The pink unicorn lifted a hoof and scratched it's nose?

"Dunno." Kira shrugged.

Haya adverted her attention to the knight, who had just spoken in a _girly_ voice.

"Haya?"

She snapped her head back to the lion, who was no standing up. Why was the lion so short?

"It's me, Kazuo! And that's Keiji and Kira!" He said, pointing a finger to indicate who was who. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. I thought you were a aminal!" Haya giggled. "My daddys' took me here 'cause we ran outta cheese."

"Wanna play dress-up with us?" Kira offered. She nodded her head towards the rack of costumes.

"Okay!" Haya ran to the rack and squinted her eyes. "I'll be a monkey!" she said excitedly. She climed into a gorilla costume and joined them.

Keiji grunted as Kira sat back on him. He opened one eye and looked at Haya. "You look like Tarzan!"

She only stuck her tongue at him in return. "Ew! I licked something hairy!"

"Oh my squash! Kaz, I see your mommy!" Kira yelled. "Hide!" She got off Keiji and jumped into the big box of bath towels.

"Squash?" Keiji said, confused. "Wh-" Before he could finish, he was pulled into the box by Kazuo and Haya.

They hid under the bath towels, but kept their heads high enough to peek outside.

Haya gasped as she saw a figure stop right in front of them.

"Kazuo? Kira? Keiji? Where are you guys?" Ino said softly. She had checked every aisle, every section, every bathroom, the food court. Nada. Ino looked around, and saw a box of bath towels. "Hmm.. On sale.." She picked one up and inspected it.

"Eep!"

Ino raised an eyebrow. '_Found 'em_' She picked up another towel and saw a shiney plastic helmet-like thing. '_Or maybe it was just me. Ooh! Maroon colored!'_ She dug deeper into the pile until it revealed four _things_.

"Okay. I've found you guys," Ino cheered. "Kazuo is the knight, Kira is the lion, Keiji is the gorilla, and who's the unicorn?"

The unicorn laughed. "Wrong!"

"Kira is the unicorn?"

"Nope."

"Kazuo?"

"Nope."

"I've had enough hide and seek for one day, can all of you just remove the costumes."

"Nope."

Ino smacked her forehead. "Why not?"

"We don't know what 'remove' means, mommy! Oops."

Ino cackled evilly, so he was the lion. "Take your costumes off, kids."

Each one took off there costumes and climbed out of the box.

"Aren't you Gaara and Lee's kid?" Ino questioned.

Haya nodded. "Daddy number one said to stay inside until I heard a 'beep' noise from my celly phone."

Ino gawked at her. "Cell phone?"

Beep!

"Bye-bye, friends!" Haya waved happily at them and skipped away.

"..Mommy, Kira and Keiji are hungry."

**.o.o.o.**

A couple hours later, Ino had the kids back at home sitting on the couch watching television. They told her the whole 'story' about the costumes, and Haya. She was still wondering how they managed to get out of the shopping cart, though. She could _never_ jump out of a jumping cart. It was one of things she thought would make her leg fall off, or something of the sort.

It was now around dinner time, and Ino was too tired to make anything. Seeing that the kids had calmed, she decided on taking them out for dinner, with Temari, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino.

Everyone met up at the 'restaurant'. The kids' favorite place.

**.o.o.o.**

Kiba pouted as he put the phone down. Ino had just called, inviting them to Chuck E. Cheese for another 'day of fun'. Unfortunately, he was stuck at home, taking care of someone that wouldn't even talk to him.

"Everyone's at Chuck E. Cheese." He told Sakura. "They're having a group dinner."

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Huh?"

Sakura cast her eyes downward. "You can't go because I have the chicken poxs, right?"

Kiba shrugged, also looking downward. "Forget about it. Feel like doing a puzzle? I'm bored."

"A thousand pieces?"

"Ten thousand."

"Hundred thousand."

"Deal."

**.o.o.o.**

One reason why Ino had invited a whole mob of people, was because:

1. She couldn't handle it if she lost them again.

2. She was tired and ready to collapse.

3. She needed the company.

4. She needed gossip.

Of course, there were other reasons, but these were the main ones.

Ino handed Kazuo her cell phone and told him to hold down the number two, Hinata's number, if he needed anything. Why Hinata? Well, because _everyone_ knows that Hinata is the best with children.

She watched Kazuo scurry away to his friends, smiling fondly.

**.o.o.o.**

"Splash!" Takara shouted as she jumped into the ball pit.

She was playing tag with Kazuo, Kira, Keiji, Seiichi, and Akina.

"Tag, you're it!" She exclaimed, pushing Kazuo. "Oops." Takara watched as he fell under the a pile of balls.

"You killed him!" Akina gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Nuh uh! He's over there!" Seiichi said, pointing over to the corner where Kazuo resurfaced.

"Uh oh." He said worriedly. He flipped his pockets inside-out, but all he got was lint. "I lost my mommy's celly phone."

They all gasped in unison.

"Don't worry! We'll help you find it!" Kira said, patting him on the back. Right after, she dove down to the bottom of the pit. Or what she thought was the bottom.

The other kids watched her. They then looked at each other and shrugged, following her example.

"Hey! Look what I found!" A boy that looked around ten years old shouted.

Kazuo popped up and shouted, pointing at the small silver object in his hand, "Hey! That's mine!"

The boy stuck his tongue out. "Finders keepers, losers sweepers, you little squirt!" As soon as he said that, he began running away.

"After him!" Takara screeched.

The mob of kids were hot on his trail.

"My mommy once told me that if I had nothing nice to say, to not say anything at all!" Kira yelled. "But my mommy's not here, and you're a weanie!"

"Yeah!" Takara added. "Stop being a wussy! You big baby!"

Akina, Seiichi, and Keiji kept quiet, as they were the seemingly 'good' kids.

"Who are you calling a baby?" The boy retorted. He climbed into a tunnel, going up the ladder.

"Which way did he go?" Seiichi asked. He looked at the three different tunnels, each a different color.

Akina thought for a moment. "We have to split up. Me and Seiichi will go through the green tunnel. Keiji and Takara will go through the blue tunnel, and Kira and Kazuo will go through the orange tunnel."

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up.

**.o.o.o.**

"Hurry up Kaz! He could be getting away!" Kira demanded, crawling as fast as she could.

Kazuo winced. "Wait! I have weak knees! Ow!" he whined as he bumped into Kira.

"Uh oh." She said. Kira pointed to the rope net that they were suppose to climb across to get the other side.

"You got to be kidding me." He said bluntly. When she shook her head, his expression turned as serious as a five year old's could get. "For my mommy!"

Kira looked at him weirdly. After his battle-cry, he had began crawling his way to the other side. She looked down, and saw the ball pit below them. With a deep breath, she went after him.

**.o.o.o.**

Akina and Seiichi were having a little more trouble.

"I'm not climbing up there." Akina said. After many twists and turns, they ended up at a plastic 'stone' wall with a long thick rope. Some fake rocks were scattered around.

Seiichi shook his head. "You're going. And you're going first."

"No, you're going first." She whined.

"Row sham po?" Seiichi suggested.

She nodded in agreement. "Best two out of three." She added.

Akina - 2, Seiichi - 1

Akina grinned proudly as Seiichi started for the rope.

"Here goes all the bones in my body." Seiichi sighed.

**.o.o.o.**

"It's like this tunnel never stops!" Takara complained. Her and Keiji had been crawling for at least _two_ minutes. It was a straight tunnel, no ladders, no holes, no turns, nothing.

"Look! There's something up ahead!" Keiji called out from behind her.

Takara sped up her crawling, and squinted her eyes as they neared the light. Then, she felt herself falling, and screamed. She snapped her eyes shut as she went through several turns.

"It's just a slide." Keiji said, his voice echoing.

Takara's entire mood changed. "I love slides!" She squealed, throwing her hands up. She slowed down as she neared the end of the slide.

"Watch out!" Keiji yelled. "I'm right in bac-"

Boom!

"Ow!"

**.o.o.o.**

"My parenting senses are tingling! Kiba! We have to go save Kira and Keiji!"

"No. Go to sleep."

"But. But!"

"No."

"They need us!"

"No."

"Fine."

**A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter! I was hoping for it to be longer, but I have school tomorrow, and if I stop writing, I'll lose inspiration. This took me about.. Six hours? My longest chapter yet! About nine pages, rounded up. When I wrote this chapter, the kids reminded me of _The Rugrats_. I made them seem a bit older, if that's okay with you all? Happy new years! **Edited by skim-through: 10.01.2006


End file.
